SAW I: Emily's Game
by Stephan1013
Summary: Completed! Jigsaw strikes again, yet he's left it in the hands of a girl named Emily. She has been given a task to complete his game, but soon is consumed within the game herself. She interferes and all rules change, It's every person for themselves.
1. Emily's Game

The room is glowing green with a faint light bulb in the short distance flickering slowly. There's a rotten smell that slowly roams the room; boxes are piled up and rats run around sniffing. On the far right side, a girl is sitting in front of 5 television screens. Each screen was pitch black, with only a sliver of light; a smile went across the girls face. The girl was 15, brown eyes, slightly tanned, long dark brown straight hair, 5'5", and a slim figure.

She looked up at the clock above the televisions. "It's almost time," she said out loud. "And soon…each one of you" She touched each screen with her index finger. "will be pushed to the limit." She laughed.

She sat for a moment slowly leaning back in her chair, when suddenly a noise in the background startled her. Jumping from shock, she turned and glared around the room while squinting her eyes.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" She sang in a malicious tone. "I know you're there."

From the darkness erupted a man from behind one of the boxes, not much older than the girl. The young man looked to be 16 or 17 and wore a football jersey, with a jacket laying over, jeans that fit comfortably, and sneakers that seemed too dirty to be new; yet, to well taken care of to be old. He had a dark complexion, dark chocolate eyes, 6'1", short charcoal hair, and a very toned physique.

"Why I am here?" he question, you could hear his Spanish accent behind every word.

"It's okay Luis," sighed the girl. "You'll understand soon enough. Did you listen to the tape?"

"Yeah, I did and I'm still confused." he walked closer, but his gut told him to stay put. He paused and stepped back. "What's going on?"

The girl turned back to the television screens with a smirk on her face, "Soon enough you will understand." She let out a sigh. "Especially you…" While pointing to the last screen polluted in darkness.

"Who are you?" Luis shouted in confusion.

"My name is Emily," She said with a look over her right shoulder, "and we're playing a game." Looking back to the first television, then to a clock above with glowing red numbers, she stared at the time that showed _7:05:01. _She sighed again, "And in about 5 minutes, the game will begin."

Luis stood there in amazement as he watched the being before him seem so oddly calm, she seemed too calm, as if something were about to happen because of her doing. He stood there and glared at her, then brought his attention slowly to the blank screens once more.

"Just wait Luis…" Emily said quietly with her head falling down in depression. "You'll understand why you're here…soon enough, I promise." She crossed her hands and sighed while thoughts began to crowd her mind. _All is coming together, nothing can fail…I cannot let anything fail._

* * *

There was a chill, a cough, and a jolt. She woke up with a headache. As she opened her eyes and tried to get them to focus, she couldn't figure out where she was, but she knew it wasn't safe.

Attempting to get up from the chair she was sitting in, she noticed that she was trapped in the room with no way out. Fear took over her face within a split second, and her eyes went wild as she searched the room and gave out a shriek.

Suddenly to her left, a television fuzzed and it came into focus. A strange looking creature that had a white face with black and red eyes stared at her.

"Hello Emily, I would like to play a game. You have spent months treating the temple to your soul poorly by inflicting pain upon yourself, so now, I give you a test to prove if you are worthy or deserve to rot and make these four walls your tomb for eternity." A long pause came after, "Now notice your left arm."

Emily looked down as her eyes widen in horror, as she felt another shriek coming up her throat. For a moment her fear of what it was had only made the fear of the situation worse, and in that moment the only thing she thought to hear was the throbbing heartbeat that seemed to have reached her ears.

"The device attached to your flesh is something that will teach you that your temple should be properly cared for. You've spent nights thinking and doing things to the flesh that you were honored with. When you are released from the chair you have 60 seconds to figure out how to release the device that clenches onto you, otherwise the device will activate and no mercy will be given to you. The blades within will penetrate the skin until it has reached the depth of your soul, and your body remains lifeless." A pause as the creature came closer to the screen. "Now notice the tape player that lies in front of you, in order for your survival you must listen to the proposition that will be presented to you. Your life for the sacrifice of others, or you die in here and never to be found again…live or die, make your choice."

The screen went dead. As Emily felt the steel bolts unlock and open, she took her hand and tried to pull and tug the device off but it didn't work. She heard a ticking in the distance.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" she screamed.

She walked up to the tape recorder and pressed _play_, as she fell to the only fear could be heard in her head in anticipation of what the proposition was.

"_Hello Emily, you were brought here today in test of the greater good in life. People are born, the live, and they die. But how each person lives and dies is a choice they make, each day. Here's my proposition to you Emily, you can rot within these four walls for eternity and let time waste you away. Or…you can join me; in hopes that we together can change the way people choose to live. Together we can become the creation of what will be, not what was. If you wish to join me, go to the wall in front of you and knock three times before your time is up. If not, long live Emily to rot in hell."_

The tape ended, Emily sat in shock. She thought for a moment and just recited in her mind what had just happened. She gulped and looked around the room, when she suddenly heard the whirling noise of the device activating slowly and felt the first blade slice past her skin. Gasping in fear she tugged at the device again, only to feel the second blade hit her wrist with a deeper slice.

"Oh fuck…oh no-no-no-no!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Struggling to stand up, as the blades began to penetrate the skin deeper and deeper at a rapid pace, Emily could only feel the blood that was erupting from her body.

"Okay…" she whispered, she slowly raised her voice. "Okay! I'll do it."

In a moment of adrenaline she stood up in awe of her own strength, but began to feel weak from the loss of blood. Glancing downwards she noticed the puddle of blood that lied there to show her own reflection of fear and death. Without a second of thought she threw herself and ran to the wall, when hitting the wall she felt herself fall to the ground. With any strength she had left, she raised her right arm and slammed her fist three times while it echoed throughout the room.

Closing her eyes, she heard a door being opened and felt the breeze of fresh air. At that point she also noticed that she no longer felt the blades slicing away at her life, but all she continued to hear were footsteps that got louder and were coming towards her. She could feel the presence of someone standing there, but too weak to open her eyes.

"Welcome to the game Emily." The voice said.

Her eyes shot open in shock as she found herself staring at the man who had trapped her in here. She wanted to run, she wanted to punch him, she wanted to scream for help, but the only thing her mind would let her say… "Thank you." Before she passed out in exhaustion.

* * *

She slowly zoned back in and sighed. She looked up at the clock, _07:00:10. _She took one last deep breath and clenched her teeth tight. Slowly she got up and started walking towards the door. When she approached, she looked back to Luis who stood there and seemed to be very confused.

She let out a chuckle. Taking one last glance at the clock, _6:59:59._

"Let the games begin…"


	2. Sophia

Emily glides the door open and walks out leaving Luis standing there confused as ever. She walked slowly as her bangs floated up and down hitting her left eye. She was smiling, yet in her eye was a hint of fear and sadness.

She took her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed a speed dial. After three seconds of silence, she spoke. "The game has officially started." There was a reply on the other end, Emily simply stared ahead, smiled weakly, and shut the phone.

She was wearing a black jacket covering a black and white stripped shirt. Wearing tight jeans and "hooker" boots that clicked every time she took a step. She also wore a headband the color of blood, the pattern plaid-like.

She walked up to door, and stood there. "Oh god," she sighed.

* * *

Waking up…cold floor, cold air, nothing but a bare room. She lifted her head as she looked around. In front of her laid a tape player. She looked at it questionably, and slowly reached for it. Picking it up she reached for _play._

A fuzzy introduction played, "_Hello Sophia, I want to play a game. You have spent the past making a friend of yours feel guilty on the inside. Making her feel vulnerable and ugly. Well now here you are today to understand that words are not everything. Today you are going to eat your own words._:" a short pause. "_You are in a closed room, except for the glass window in front of you. You have exactly one hour to try and escape…_"

Sophia scoffed, "This'll be a piece of cake. What the hell…" she looked around the floor, "where's the key?"

"…_now here's the catch, every second and minute the clock will be counting down. The walls around you will be closing in, and you have one hour to escape before you are squished to death. As for the key, notice there is no key in front of you, but instead there is a scalpel. You see, the key is no where to be found visibly…but it is here. On your left wrist there is a scar. A scar where the key is placed. A scar you'll have to cut through again to get the key._" A long pause. _"The key is inside your flesh, how far will you cut just to live to see another day? Live or die, make your choice._"

Sophia slowly glared down to her left wrist. Sure enough there was a scar there, she let out a yelp. She then took her focus off her wrist and to the scalpel. She slowly reached out for it, with her hands trembling.

Suddenly on the other side of the glass wall a door opened and Emily walked in, she approached the glass wall and shook her head.

"Emily…" Sophia panted, "Help me! Help me!" she screamed.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Sophia. There are rules…" she slowly paced back and forth. "They say be careful what you wish for." She smiled, "Because you don't always get what you wished."

Sophia stared at Emily puzzled, "Emily…you?"

"Like I said Sophia, there are rules. Rules you have to follow." Emily stood there thinking for a moment, "Live or die, make your choice. The clock is ticking." Emily turned and started walking for the door.

"Wait! No, please don't leave me! NO!" Sophia screamed, but Emily left shutting the door behind her. "Oh god, oh god."

Suddenly the walls shifted and they grinded against the floor as they were slowly moving inwards.

Sophia jumped and panicked. Looking at her wrist she looked back up to the walls, the grinding against the floor got louder. She reached for the scalpel and held it close to her wrist. She sniffled quietly.

"Oh god, I don't want to do this!" She felt the sound from the floor pound in her head. She held her head tightly and started to sob. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed.

* * *

Luis slowly walks up to the television screens. He looks at the first one and sees a girl screaming and observed the walls around her closing in. 

"Holy shit." he whispered. "This is a fucking game? What the fuck?"

He looked away from the first screen and slowly looked at the others. He couldn't tell what was happening to the others because they were all in the dark. When he reached the last one, something about the last one caught his eye. There was a sliver of light and he could see someone, a man. Luis's eye's widen as he stared closer.

"It can't be." he stated.

* * *

Emily paced back to the main room as she had a serious look on her face. 

"The first game has begun." She said out loud to herself. "And now there's no going back." She continued to walk.

She suddenly had a flashback to when they first met. She kept walking as her head sank low. She started to sniffle at the memory she had. She then raised her head and cleared her voice.

"You can't do this Emily, stay strong." She sighed and continued to walk.

She reached the door and slid it open. When she walked through she saw Luis staring the television screens.

"Hey! Get away from there!" she shouted.

"Oh, sorry!" Luis shot back. "I just wanted to look…I'm sorry." He pointed to the first screen, "What's going on with her? Why is she in that room? Why are the walls moving in on her?"

Emily sighed heavily, "God shut up…" she walked towards him. "Stop worrying about her, she has no use to you." She paused in front of him, "I told you that you'd understand in time, okay?" She placed a hand on him.

"Get the fuck off me you crazy bitch." Luis jolted away from Emily and paced to the wall about 5 feet away from Emily.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you'll get it soon." She looked up to the clock, _6:45:04. _"Time's almost up Sophia…better hurry up."

"Sounds like you're trying to encourage her, not let her down." Luis said quietly, but loud enough to still hear.

Emily shot a look at him, "Shut the hell up, you don't know anything." She got up from her chair. "This is my game, and I'm running it my way. So shut the fuck up and say NOTHING." She started to walk towards him but backed away as she felt she shouldn't be wasting her time on him. She laughed and sat back down in her chair. Then brought her focus on Sophia's screen, looks like she was having on hell of a time.

* * *

Sophia slashed around the room screaming and yelling for help. But couldn't cut herself, she was to petrified to. She screamed again and again, attempting to cross the blade across her flesh. 

"COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Sophia yelled, "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME! FUCK YOU!" she screamed then wiped a tear from her cheek.

She collapsed to the floor and sobbed again. She looked at the scar on her wrist again and covered it trying to forget about it. But the grinding on the concrete gave her not just a headache but a remembrance of why she was there.

Time was flying by, a clock outside of the window wall showed _6:25:28. _And it continued to countdown. Sophia wiped her eyes and stood up again. She attempted again to cut herself, but still couldn't do it.

"Why me? Why of all the people did she have to pick me?" Sophia sobbed a little more, as the clock still counted down.

The walls were now only 5 feet from where Sophia sat. She was panicking and hyperventilating.

"Oh god, I can't do this." She gasped, "I'm going to die." She continued to sob.

* * *

Emily glared at Sophia's screen with humor. She looked over at Luis to see him staring down at the floor. She focused back to the television screen. 

"She wont do it," Emily said to herself. "I know she wont, just give up." Emily shifted to the left and looked at Luis, "Well, how you holding up there champ?" she let out a chuckle.

Luis looked up with a disgusted look on his face, "What's it to you…bitch?"

Emily got a questionable look on her face, "Oh gee, you think your mom would be happy if she heard you talking like that to a girl?"

"I don't give a fuck right now, all I know is that I'm stuck with a fucking psycho." He groaned from what he had said, kind of wishing he wouldn't have said it.

"Ha, it's okay…I get that a lot, shocking? Naw." She looked back to the screen.

"How do you even gather the strength to do this?" Luis questioned.

Emily looked back to him and then started down to the floor.

* * *

Two hours ago Emily stood in the room Sophia is in now, She was dragging Sophia into the room and lying her down. She slowly put Sophia in the position she wanted her to wake up in. 

She looked around, "I never thought I'd be helping a serial killer play his game."

Emily stared back down at Sophia and sighed. Then took a black bag from her side pocket and pulled out the tape player and set it down. She then carefully removed a scalpel and set it down next to the tape player.

She then headed out of the room, closing the glass wall and locking it. She knocked on it and turned away. As she approached the door she looked back at the unconscious Sophia and gave a long exaggerated sigh; and left shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Sophia screamed at the top of her lungs, as she attempts multiple times to cut, but still retracts and sobs at the clock. It now showed _06:10:52. _She panicked now, it's down to the last ten minutes and she's spent most of her time sobbing and screaming. 

"I have to do this!" She attempted but failed once again, now sighing. "I want to do it, but I can't!."

The walls were now only inches away from her. She stood up feeling the air tighten, her lungs felt empty, and she started to breath heavily. She looked out the glass window and sobbed.

"This is my last moment," she sniffled. "This is where it ends? It can't!"

She looked down at her wrist, as she slashed her wrist once. Screaming out over and over again as tears rolled down her face. She repeated the cycle sobbing now. She looked at the clock, _06:05:06._

She looked down at her wrist, she barely cut through. She sobbed as she raised the scalpel and slashed her skin over and over as more blood gushed. She was screaming now, crying her eyes out. She kept cutting as time seemed to go by faster. She continued but stopped for a second to look at the clock, _06:01:45._

She continued to slash her wrist, until finally she saw a key. She went in to grab the key and shriek with pain as it was sore. She retrieved the key. Walking towards the glass window having almost no space to move she slowly walked to the ending. Trying to get the key into the keyhole, she struggled. She cursed and screamed. She looked at the clock, _06:01:02._

"NO!" she screamed.

* * *

The clock flashed _06:00:00. _On the screen Emily watch the walls slam shut, squishing Sophia to death, blood poured from underneath the glass wall. 

Emily laid back as a small tear feel down her face, "Game over…Sophia." she said holding back emotions.

Luis looked at her and observed her actions. "So…who's next."

Emily looked at him with a smile upon her face. "You're about to find out."

The first screen went black, and the second one lit up.

"One down, four to go…"


	3. Brittany

Luis stood there looking around the room staring at the green walls and the scattered boxes that were piled. He cleared his voice as he saw Emily look at him, he felt his eyes widen and soften after a quick moment.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily asked.

Luis hesitated to answer and looked away trying to avoid looking at her, "Nothing…" he stated slowly.

"Liar, look I know you may be a little freaked out. But how many fucking times do I have to tell you…wait. God" She sighed and looked back to the television screen.

"No it's not that," he paused now looking straight at her. "It's like I said, it's because I'm stuck here with you. I can't leave, I can't get out. I'm STUCK WITH YOU!"

"Awe, I'm sorry. Tough, you'll be here for a while…because the game is still going." She gave a noticeable fake smile. "Lets check in with the next player!" She let out a forced laugh.

Slowly she brought her attention back to the television screen.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes as she felt her head spin violently. She reached to hold her head still and closed her eyes. The spinning stopped and she opened her eyes. But what she saw is not what she wanted to ever see in her life. She looked around in fear she was in an empty room, but in front of her was a table covered with a long white cloth. She looked around and to move but choked. She reached for her neck and felt a cold metal wrapped around it. Fear had filled her eyes, she tried to pull it off; screaming out for help a television to her left fuzzed into focus. 

Her eyes again widen as she saw the white faced, black and red eyed, curly black hair doll stare at her. She whimpered because she knew who he was.

"_Hello Brittany,_"The doll stated.

"No…" Brittany whimpered softly.

"_You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game. Life is a fragile thing and sometimes certain people can come into your life and corrupt it. Like the saying is 'it can make you or break you.' So lets insert that here._" A short pause, "_the device you are wearing is called the 'Neck Crusher' the device will slowly start closing eventually crushing your neck, killing you._" Another short pause, "_Now in front of you is a table covered. There is your key, you must get the key within the hour, but please take note that the device will activate in 10 minutes, so hurry. One more note, what's under that table is not to be taken lightly. Sacrifice a little flesh and blood? Or your life? Live or die, make your choice._" The screen fuzzed out and went blank.

Brittany looked around the room with her hands clenching the device. Her eyes were wide and she felt clammy. She took her stare directly in font of her, she reached for the cloth with struggle. Getting a hold of the cloth she pulled with all her might. Brittany screamed, because of what was in front of her.

There were four beakers with maggots crawling into, out, and inside of them. Brittany's eyes closed.

"This isn't real, this shit isn't real Brittany. This is all just a fucking nightmare." She said aloud to herself. She opened them again slowly, but she was still there. She closed her eyes again, but this time she heard something. Something ticking, an annoying ticking that wouldn't go away. She opened her eyes and looked at the television, she then saw a clock counting down, _5:50:04._

She quickly jolted as she felt the device click. Grasping the device again as she tried with all her might to pull on it, but it was no use; the device activated. Closing slowly on her neck, she starting taking quick breaths. The device stopped after ten seconds, as she let out a sigh and looked back to the table. She took her left hand and reached for the beaker on the far right. She quickly shoved her hand in and started screaming. Removing her hand, her breathing became rapid, her hand dripped with blood. She realized that those aren't harmless maggots; those are flesh-eating maggots. She gasped and looked her hand.

"Fuck," she said quietly. Her hand throbbed, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She screamed while looking back at the table. She let out an exaggerated sigh, "I can do this…all I need is to find the key, then I'm out of here. For good…" she sighed.

She reached in the beaker again as she felt millions of tiny bites on her hand. The maggots ate at her flesh as she sat there screaming while tears fell down her face, she flung her hand around the beaker feeling for a key.

"Nothing…" she said while sniffling. She pulled her hand out, it was covered in blood. The first beaker was now red inside. "Oh fuck…"

* * *

Emily sat there closely looking at the screen with her hands crossed. Watching Brittany shove her hand into the beaker made her feel queasy when she pulled it out. Flesh hung loosely from her hand while it was also covered in blood. 

"Oh god," she said out loud. "_Come on Brittany_" she said to herself. She looked down to the floor and let out a heavy sigh. "C'mon Emily, you have to stay strong too. If you can't handle this, how will you handle the next three?" she said to herself out loud.

"Why does there have to be three more?" Luis said interrupting Emily's thoughts. "Why does this game even have to be happening, huh?" He said slowly raising his voice. "You know, you're one lucky bitch. Because I could just kill you myself right now."

"You can't," Emily shot back.

Luis gave her a suspicious look, "and _why _is that?"

"Because," she sighed and raised her head, while leaning back in the chair. "I'm the only one who knows how to get out of here. Without me you'd be lost, you'd never get out." She looked back down at the floor.

"What the fuck? That'll be easy, why are you making it sound like rocket fucking science?" Luis said as he walked towards her.

"To you and the others, you guys are in the middle of no where. You don't even know where the fuck you are. So how the hell are you even going to get out if you don't know where you are?" She said looking up at him again.

Luis was now standing right next to her, he leaned down and got in her face. "Okay fine bitch, but I swear if you screw me over I'm going to fucking kill you."

Emily looked him straight in the eye. "Is that a promise?" She said smiling.

* * *

Brittany screamed as loud as she could. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Again she pulled at the device with all her might; her left hand still throbbing like hell. She looked at the next beaker and slowly reached for it, but hesitated. 

She looked at the clock, _05:41:05. _She went to put her hand in the next beaker but heard a click. The device activated again, Brittany screamed. She lost her breath as it slowly crushed her neck harder, making it hard for her to keep consciousness. She tugged at the machine, and screamed with all her might. The machine clicked again and stopped. She let out a long sigh and sobbed.

She balled her hands into a fist and slammed them into the machine. "Why, why, why!" She sobbed. Taking her hand and putting into the next beaker, she started to sob even harder. Feeling the maggots eat at her throbbing hand again, millions of bites. Pain shot up her arm as tears fell rapidly from her eyes. She flung her hand in the beaker searching for a key, nothing. She removed her hand quickly and yelped because a few maggots were hanging from her bloody hand. Shaking them off she screamed again from the tear of her skin.

"Who would do this…" She sobbed aloud. "Why, would anyone do this…WHY!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Emily cradled her face with her hands while she would wipe a tear away from her eye before Luis could see, once he did and made a statement; but, she only scowled at him. Making him hate her even more. She stared at the screen, with a doubt of going through with it. 

"I can't do this…" Emily stated. She got up from the chair and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Luis.

"I can't do this…" Emily said while she was turned away from him; her head leaning on the door. "I just, can't."

"Oh, so now you're going to chicken out?" He let out a small laugh, "How pathetic…"

"You don't understand," a pause as Luis went quiet. "You'll never understand…" She let out a sigh and slowly grabbed for the handle.

"Wait, you're serious?" He stated, "You're really going to give up? But…what does that mean for the other three?"

Emily turned to him, "It doesn't mean anything…" she grasped the handle, suddenly her phone went off. She answered it, "Hello?"

"_Emily you cannot end this game. You do, they all die. Then you'll die along with them. Don't for once think you're going to have power over my game. In case you forgot, this may be your game to play…but you don't have the power to end it. Now continue the game _or else."

The phone went dead leaving Emily with a blankness expression. She put the phone back in her pocket and walked back to her chair, sat down and stared at the television.

"Emily?" He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" She said, "I put to you into this, yet you'll pretend to care about me." She brushed his hand off, "Please don't, that's the last thing I need right now." She let out a sigh.

Luis glared at her and backed himself to where he was. He crossed his arms and sighed, "I have one question, if you wouldn't mind."

Shaking her head Emily said, "Okay, shoot."

Clearing his voice he released his arms and stood straight, "Who's on the last screen?"

Emily smiled, "I was wondering If you'd ask," she chuckled. "You know who it is, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Then why ask?" She questioned. "I mean you know who it is." She kept her focus on the television screen.

"Well, why him? I mean what did he do." He leaned back against the wall.

"Like I said," She finally looked at him. "You'll find out." She looked over to the door.

"Wait, is he the reason I'm here?" he said, and coughed.

"You'll find out." she said softly.

"But that's not what I-"

"You'll find out." Emily said, interrupting him. "That's all you need to know, okay?"

* * *

Brittany continued to sob; her hand hurt like hell and it was becoming harder to breathe. Concentrating on the next beaker she let out a whimper, dreading the pain ahead. Her hand was almost skinless, covered in blood. She didn't know how much more she'd be able to take, but she also didn't want to have to use her other hand. 

She looked at the clock, _05:31:07. _Her eyes went wide, she now knew that every ten minutes the machine would activate and crush her neck even more. The clock hit _05:30:59, _and Brittany clenched the device.

She heard a click, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She screamed.

Sucking in one last breath before it started to crush her neck harder. She struggled and sobbed without letting go of her breath. She tried as hard as she could, but this time it lasted longer. It kept going, making her gag and vomit onto the floor. It still kept going as Brittany struggled to breathe. Her hands shook violently, she tried to scream; but nothing came out.

After about a minute the device clicked and relieved pressure. Brittany coughed hard, struggling to catch her breath. When she finally caught it she looked up with tears stained into her skin.

"Oh shit, times going by…so the device must crush my neck harder and longer as the time gets closer." She closed her eyes, "Fuck, fuck." She looked at the clock, "Ten minutes till it happens again."

She looked at the beaker again, bracing the pain about to come. She put her hand in and screamed.

* * *

Emily's left eye twitched and she felt like she was about to gag. She looked away for a moment, pretending to look at Luis. Luis met her stare and had a hint of sympathy in his eyes. 

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Luis answered, he looked away. He looked back at her once but forced himself to look away. He stared at random points in the room, trying to avoid her glare.

She squinted her eyes at him, "What-the-fuck-ever." She said back, and turned back to the screen.

She slowly went off to a flashback.

* * *

She was standing in the same room, not so long ago she was here with the guy in the hooded black coat. 

"But, why does she have to be a part of it?" Emily asked.

"You see each of your victims have a true meaning of being here." He paused, "And you'll understand it all when the time comes. Remember you accepted it, you didn't have to. You could have denied and died."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I really wanted that." She paused, "But what if I'm having second thoughts?"

Suddenly the man shoved her back into the wall chocking her. "Now listen, you accepted so you have no choice, got it? Like I said you didn't have to do this, but you chose to. Now it's time to face the music." He paused, "Each of your victims are final, they have to play whether you like it or not. Also, don't you ever-" He choked her harder, "-think you can end this game when you want, because you can't…got it?"

Emily nodded, and he let go. He slowly walked to the door looking back to her.

"The game begins soon, so you better get things set up…" He left it at that and left, closing the door behind him.

Emily held her neck as she let out an "ow" from the pain in her neck. She looked to her left and there were 5 television screens, blank for now. She sighed and walked to the door, peaked out seeing if the coast was clear. When she acknowledge it was she stepped out and walked a short distance to a room. A girl sat in a chair and next to her was a device. Emily walked up to her and carefully put the device onto her neck. She looked at the girl and sighed. After she finished that, she took a white cloth and covered at table in front of the girl.

After fifteen minutes of setting everything up, she slowly walked away from the girl. As she approached the door she looked back to the unconscious girl and sighed once again.

"Victim two…" she paused. "Is ready."

* * *

Emily slowly zoned back in as she saw Luis right in front of her. She was taken aback and by reaction she jumped knocking him back. 

"What the fuck?" Luis yelled.

"Well why the hell were you in my face?" Emily questioned with a pissed off look.

"You were sitting there mumbling something and I asked you if you were okay…and you didn't answer." He got up from the floor and brushed off the back of his jeans, "so I walked up to you and asked if you were okay and still you said nothing and so-"

"Why do you care?" She looked away.

"I don't know…I mean at first I want to hate you, but I can't. But yet I do." He sighed and cleared his voice.

"Right," she looked up to him. "Right, whatever." She looked back at the television screen to see Brittany sticking her hand in another beaker with tears running down her face. Emily covered her mouth. Brittany pulled her hand out to show only more blood and maggots hanging from her hand. Emily shivered and let out a whimper.

"You're fucked up you know that?" Luis said while walking back to his corner.

"Yeah, okay whatever…" Emily shot back, "I'm fucked up…'woooooo Emily's fucked upppp someone call the fucking cops!' Oh wait that's right YOU CAN'T. So shut the fuck up!" She threw a disgusted look at him and looked at the screen again.

"Man…when I get out of here…" Luis said quietly.

Emily got up and rushed to him, "WHAT? When you get out what? Huh, what the fuck are you going to do?" She had a psychotic look on her face.

"Whoa, calm the fuck down. Damn this whole thing is fucking with your mind." Luis slowly started to sit.

"Yeah, you're right…and you might wanna watch yourself, or else I could SNAP!" Emily stormed back to the chair and sat down and watch the screen. She looked up at the clock, _05:22:02. _But Brittany seemed to be going crazy herself. She started laughing; and Emily sat there scared out of her mind. "What the hell?" Emily said.

* * *

Brittany sat there laughing, and it got louder. Opening her hand she had a little silver key in her hand, she looked at the clock; _05:21:01. _The laughter died and her eyes widen as the device clicked closing in on her. Her eyes went bloodshot. It was crushing her neck again, this time ten time harder. She balled her hands into a fist again slammed them into the device hoping it would do something, But it kept going, as she gasped for air. She felt the muscles throb and retract making it hard to even move. Her face started to turn blue, she couldn't breathe. 

A minute went by and the machine let off, clicking again. Brittany coughed for a few seconds.

"Shit, I can't take much more of this." She felt dumb for saying that, "What fuck, I got the key." She looked at her hand for the key, but she dropped it in struggle to try and break the device. "Oh fuck! OH FUCK!" She couldn't look down so she felt around for anything. She moved her hands rapidly, but couldn't find any thing. "NO!" She screamed.

She tugged the device again, "no, no, no!" Sobbing she felt her hands release and give up. She sobbed uncontrollably again. "No," she hit her legs continuously. "No, no, no…"

Suddenly the door across the room opened, and Brittany gasped at who she saw. "E-Emily?' She said.

"Brittany…I have to get you out of here." She walked towards her, when she approached she kneeled down looking for the key.

"B-but why are you here?" Brittany gasped.

Emily looked up, "Because…" Emily was going to tell the truth, but made up a lie. "Because I heard screaming and came in here…and found you…so yeah."

"Oh…" Brittany said softly. "Did you find the key?"

After searching for the key she handed it to Brittany, "Here, but I can't stay. You'll make it Brittany, okay? Bye." She ran out closing the door behind her.

"NO!" Brittany sobbed, and looked at the key. She felt around the device and gasped, "Wait, where's the keyhole to unlock this." She kept feeling around, "What the fuck!"

* * *

Luis sat watching the girl, he leaned in closely. "Is she looking for the keyhole?" He asked himself. He glared around the room, and looked at the door. He got up and walked towards it. When he reached it he slowly grasped for the handle. But as he went to open it he heard something behind him. He went to turn and one of the television screens had lit up. 

He walked towards it, and sure enough it was the last screen. There was a light flickering, he now really knew who it was. His eyes widen, not because of who it was. But because of what he was in.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Emily ran back to the room without getting caught. She knew she was being watched, but hopefully he didn't see her doing what she just did. When she got back to the room, she saw Luis; once again, looking at the television screen. 

"Wha-" Emily started to say, but Luis interrupted.

He pointed to the last screen, "That's FUCKED UP." He yelled.

"What? He has a simple task…" She walked up to the screen and gasped in fear. "That's not the trap he had…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh shit…" Emily said. "He kn

* * *

ows…that I helped. So he changed his trap…shit!" She looked around the room in confusion. "This wasn't suppose to happen!"

"WHAT!" Luis shouted.

Emily sobbed, "That wasn't his original trap…he k-knows that I helped Brittany." She sighed and let her head hang in despair.

"What?" Luis said in confusion.

"He made it ten times worse…I know what that is. And he'll be luck if he survives." Emily said softly.

"A-ar-are you serious?" Luis said while looking back and forth from the screen to Emily.

"Yes." She sighed, "Because he knows that he's the one that'll affect me the most." She sniffled.

Luis looked closely at the screen again, "Shit…that is so fucked up." He paused. "God, help him."

* * *

Brittany was grasping everywhere, trying to find the keyhole. But she couldn't find it. She screamed again and again. She couldn't believe she went through it all to die, because she couldn't find the keyhole. 

She let out a cry, and the looked at the clock; _05:11:12. _

"Oh fuck" She knew it was about to come, her hands shook furiously as she tried as hard as she could to find the keyhole, nothing.

The device click, now going quicker and crushing harder. Brittany gagged in a second, eyes went bloodshot again, she couldn't see so she shut her eyes. She tried to cry, she felt her neck throb with pain as it was sent down to her body. She could no longer breath, she was gasping for air. But she gagged again and threw up blood.

Her mouth had blood dripping from both sides, she tried to scream again. But started shaking violent. She couldn't control it, didn't even know it was happening. After one minute of the hell, the device click and released the pressure. She sat there for a minute without moving. Then she woke up with a jolt and looked at the clock while coughing, _05:07:05. _

"Oh fuck!" She screamed, looking for the keyhole, she felt hopeless. She felt vulnerable and she didn't like it at all. She slammed her hands onto the device and sobbed. "What the fuck!" She looked at the clock and saw time was going by ten times faster then she realized, _05:03:21. _She wiped her tears and continued to look for the keyhole. Everywhere she felt she found nothing. She let out a frustrated scream.

The clock kept counting down, the device clicked; and Brittany froze. It was preparing to close on her for good. But Brittany didn't give up, she kept looking. When she finally felt in the back a lock with a keyhole. She got the key and it almost fell out of her hands, she took a look at the clock, _05:01:56. _She gasped and tried to get the key into the keyhole, but couldn't get it in. The device clicked again, _05:01:35._

Brittany finally got into the keyhole and sighed but she was having a hard time turning the key. She looked at the clock, _05:01:10. _She gasped and tried to turn the key, it wouldn't move. She used all the force she could and the key turned. The device clicked open, Brittany shoved the device off and let it land on the floor and gasped for air. The clock beeped, _05:00:59. _Brittany sighed as she heard the door unlock. She struggled to get up, but when she did she ran to the door and opened it. She felt a breeze of air rush across her face. She let out a satisfying sigh.

"Wait, where do I go?" she said out loud. She looked to her right, and saw a dead end. Looked the other way and saw a one way hallway, "That must lead somewhere." She started to walk.

* * *

Emily let out a heavy sigh, "Thank god." 

Luis sighed with her, "Yeah, but what about him?" He pointed to the last screen. "We'll find out right? Two down, 3 to go."

Suddenly a door opened and Brittany stood there with a bloody hand and blood spats around her neck. She saw Emily and ran up to her embracing her hug.

"Emily…oh my god, I made it." she let out a sigh.

"Yeah," she sniffled. "Congratulations…"

She let go of Emily and looked at the guy, "Who's he?" Then she looked over to her right and saw 5 television screens, "Emily what's this?" she questioned.

"Um, well…" Emily started to say.

"She doesn't know?" Luis asked.

"No…" Emily said softly.

Brittany looked at her with a scared expression. "Emily…no. I can't be!" She let out short breath.

"I'm sorry," Emily sniffled. "But, I had no choice."

"But, wait then…I see five, and one screen is blank…and I see the room I was in…" she paused and looked at the other three. "There's three more?"

"Yes…" Emily said quietly.

"So…what the fuck is going on?"

"We're playing a game Brittany." Emily stated.

"A game that just go worse…" Luis added. "Because she tried to help you." He gestured to the fifth screen.

Brittany looked down and her eyes went wide, "Oh fuck…"


	4. Victor VS Will

In the room stood three standing; living people: Emily, Luis and Brittany. The two victims were making quite conversations with each other, obviously talking about the suspect. Emily had been pretending not to hear, until she hit breaking point.

"Will you TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" She screamed.

The two, appalled, stared back at her with such a frightened stare that Emily retaliated with a smile.

"So," Brittany said as she looked back at Luis. "Do you know who the fifth screen is?"

"The fifth screen? I have a pretty good idea, but right now I'm scared to find out who's on the other two." He stated.

As soon as he finished that sentence, screen 3 and 4 lit up with light. All three took their attention upon the two screens.

"No way…" Brittany had said aloud.

"You've gatta be kidding…" Luis said.

"It's not my game anymore, he's changed all rules." Emily stated. "He had warned me if I had interfered at all, things would become bad; and here we are witnessing it happening."

"Well can't you stop him?" They both said in union.

She shot a look at them, giving them their answer within the question of her look. Her gaze went back to the two screens focused on the next two victims. She stared closely and realized a small detail.

"Shit…" she whispered.

"What's wrong Turner?" Brittany replied.

"He's changed the victims." She almost screamed.

"What do you mean?" Luis said.

"I now know this is clearly not my game…" She said slowly aloud.

"Whose is it?"

They followed Emily's gaze to the fifth screen, resulting with a gasp from Brittany; a confusing yet scared gasp. Emily then looked up at the clock, _4:59:59._

"Let the games-" She paused, "Let the games continue." She finished off with a twitch.

* * *

The light flickered as the two victims awoke in the large green room. As the two men awoke from the deep; uncomfortable sleep, they gasped at the sight of each other.

"W-who are you?" The first one asked. He was light skinned compared to the other, his fitness was on the edge of being muscular and chubby, he had a full face and short hair, and he was wearing blue jeans and a designer's shirt that fit him well.

"Me? Who are you? How did I get here?" The second one replied. The second one was very dark skinned, his fitness was muscular and well fit, he had short hair, and he was wearing blue jeans and a brown shirt the was almost too tight for his body shape.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but I wanna know now!" The first man screamed.

"Don't be screaming at me! What the fuck is your problem?" He paused, "Wait, how do I know you didn't put me here?"

"Oh yeah genius, I'm gonna kidnap you and put you in the same creepy ass room as me?" He looked around.

"YEAH, yeah you would! Cause you wouldn't want me to think it was you…but I know it was you!"

"Oh please, get over yourself dude"

"You know what…mutherfu-" As the second man was saying that, an intercom went off startling both men. It let out a loud fuzzy noise that made them cover their ears.

"What the fuck?" The second man said.

"_Hello gentlemen, I would like to play a game..."_

* * *

Emily stared at the screen as she looked perplexed. Her features for the first time in Luis' eyes actually showed innocence. She stood there with her arms crossed and with an expression that showed empathy, empathy for those on the two screens in front of her.

"I don't get it," Emily said without realizing.

"What's not to get?" Brittany said as she appeared by her side.

"Well, before there were two separated victims in two separate rooms. Why did he make it two victims in one room?"

Brittany shrugged, "Do you know who they are?"

"Not a clue," she glanced at Luis. "Do you know who they are?"

He approached the screens with caution, and when he got closer his eyes squinted as he struggled to see. After a few seconds he made his hopeless statement, "Naw, I really don't. The only thing that comes to mind," he points to the last screen. "They've gatta be connected to him."

Emily let out an angry moan, "Well duh!"

Luis threw a nasty look at her, and then brought his attention back to the screen. He saw them look up and cover their ears. "Well, do you have speakers for these?"

Emily headed for a control button, "Yeah why?"

He pointed to both screens showing both of them covering their ears. "I think they're listening to something, so my guess is that they'll be given information soon?"

Emily nodded as she turned the speakers on; all that came through was a fuzzy sound. "Well let's listen shall we?"

* * *

"…_the game is simple; you both are here for one purpose only. The purpose hides beyond a normal conversation but within your personal lives. The key to finding out why you're here is within the heart. The game begins with finding out why you're here; once you figure such minor details out…you'll have to figure out where the keys are so you can unlock this room. There are two keys within this room, both unlock the door but are not in plain sight. You have exactly ONE hour till your time is up and the door is locked forever, and this room becomes your tomb. Live or die, make your choice."_

"Well, that was informal huh?" Said the first guy quickly.

"So we're here for one reason? Who knows what that reason is, well he said it was personal" He paused, "Do you have a big dick?" He asked while chuckling.

"C'mon seriously, it can't be about dick size; be real. We only have an hour," A clock showed the precise time _4:48:07 _"Well, we _had _and hour…"

"Aiight, so what's your name?" He started out with.

"Victor, you?" He said softly.

"Will here, are you gay?" He questioned.

"Wow, way to hit the personal level so fast…but no, I'm not gay. Are you?"

Will thought to himself before he spoke, _he could be a gang banger…should I tell him? _"Uh, I am…you're not gonna try to hurt me for that are you?"

Victor laughed, "Hell no, I'm bi myself."

"Oh," he let out a sigh. "That's good, so where ya from?"

"Florida, you?" Victor stated.

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm from Florida too."

"You think that's it? Cause we're both from Florida?" Victor asked.

"No, it's not that personal. He said it was personal remember?" Will reminded.

"Oh yeah, ugh…" Victor said. He sat down on the floor holding his head with his hands.

Will walked over to him and sat down next to him putting an arm around him, "You okay?"

"No, I mean I don't know why I'm here and I have some stranger with his arm around me. Kinda weird if you ask me." As he said that, Will removed his arm and backed off.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me, asshole" He got up and went back to his side of the room.

"Don't get so fucking pissy, I'm just saying okay?" Victor said as he looked up at Will. "I want to survive, so let's figure this shit out, okay?"

"Yeah sure, the hour is going by fast…we have _soooo _much time." Will exclaimed while pacing himself around his area.

"Well whoever the hell is doing this must know we'll figure this out soon enough"

"Unless he doesn't plan for us to figure it out, and leaves us both here to die…" Will's eyes bugged out as the thought crossed his mind.

Victor began to reply, "He wouldn't do that…would he?"

* * *

"He wouldn't do that would he?" Luis asks, addressing the question to Emily.

"The rules have changed and I-"

"Fuck the rules Emily!" said Brittany as she took her arm, jerking Emily away and forcing her to be face to face. "It's obvious these two don't know each other, so did he plan it that way so both of them would end up dying?"

"Like I was trying to say Brittany…" she turned back to the screens. "The rules have changed, which means I don't know what his intentions are anymore." She let out a sigh.

"So, that means it could be a setup for destruction; all because you helped your friend?"

"Yeah, it's my punishment…" Emily whispered.

"But you don't even know them Emily…" Brittany cried out.

Emily lifted her head up slowly, "You know…you're right I don't. So maybe this doesn't have anything to do with me…it could really be dealing with him…" She pointed to the fifth screen.

"Well it better, because time is passing by." Luis said as he glanced at the clock.

* * *

Victor stared at the clock _4:35:37. _His hands were rubbing against his thighs as he struggled to feel warm.

"Is it getting cold in here?" He said aloud.

"Yeah it is getting chilly, now that you mention it." Will replied. He started walking around the room as he leaned back on a wall, as he leaned back he let out a yelp as the wall went inwards and two tape recorders popped out. Both were labeled with their names. "Hey, look…it has our names." He tossed Victor's to him and reached for the play button. "It says to play mine first…"

He pressed play, and the eerie voice filled the room. _Hello Will, if you have found this tape it means you two have been spending you time unwisely, or else this tape would have never been used; no matter, you want to know what ties you have towards your fellow mate? Think back to a couple months ago when you started chatting with someone online, you fell for him hard…but ending up hurting him ten times harder. Think…think…think…_ The tape ended leaving Will puzzled and he looked up at Victor who was confused as well.

"Play yours, see what it says." He told Victor. Victor replied with a nod and pressed play.

_Hello Victor, I want you to think back recently. You engaged a relationship with a boy who lived miles away, and broke it off with him for the sole purpose that he was to 'good' for you. Think back to the boy that told you his friend…Will…told him how much he loved him. _Victor looked up at Will anger. _Yes, its coming back isn't it Victor? The pieces are placed back in both of your minds. Now the rest is up to you._

Victor shot up from the ground, "You're Will?" he shouted.

"And you're Victor?" Will replied.

"Now I know what we have in common…" Victor said. "And you broke his heart?"

"So did you…" Will laughed softly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He ran towards Will shoving him into the wall with his arm pinned against his neck. "I didn't mean to, unlike you…"

Will struggled to breathe. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Victor let go and back away, "I care for him, a lot. I left him because I knew he cared for you."

"He did?" Will said, but then added. "It was too late, I found someone else that I liked!"

"You're such an asshole…you hurt him so badly…"

"And so did you! Think that makes you any less of an ass than me? Get real!" Will shouted.

Victor closed his eyes for a second and said, "Look, we can hate each other all we want…but that's not going to get us out of here. We know how we're connected; now we have to figure out how he's using that against us."

Will looked at the clock, "Well we better here, because time isn't on our side anymore."

They both glanced at the clock. _4:28:07_

_

* * *

_

"So they are connected to him?" Brittany asked.

"I guess so, but I still don't get where the keys are." Emily said softly.

"Well, did he say anything that might give a hint?" Luis added.

"Not really, I mean he said something about the heart and stuff but-"

"Wait" Brittany interrupted. "You don't think…" She looked at the other two as their eyes went into shock.

Emily looked at both of the men's chest, neither were visible. "They just might be, but we'll have to find out."

"Dammit" Luis said.

* * *

He was staring at a row of screens; he let a smile curve upon his lips. He saw Emily, Brittany, and Luis on one; Victor and Will on another; and the rest remained in darkness, only he knew while laid beyond that darkness.

"Stupid teenagers never get these games do they?" He said out loud.

"There's only one who might," said another man in the back hidden by the darkness that surrounded half the room. "Only time will tell right jigsaw?"

"Do not call me such a dumb fouled name!" He roared. "Call me asshole, psycho, anything else but that name."

"I'm sorry sir. So, do you think that the others know they're part of the game?" The man said as he looked at the three individuals on the screen.

"No, but they will soon enough." He let out a chuckle. He sat back in his chair as he watched the events in front of him. It was such an enjoyment to watch these people; as far as he was concerned, the plan was going exactly how he wanted. He brought his attention to the second screen and smiled again as he looked at the clock above. _4:15:45._

"Think one of them will figure it out sir?" The man questioned.

"Well, I do have hope one will figure it out in the end. But if they do not, then the room will be their tomb." He laughed as he realized that his words had rhymed unintentionally, _room…tomb._

_

* * *

_

Victor stood with anger in his eyes. As he burned with fury and just wanted to hurt him, and making sure he wouldn't breathe again. As those thoughts came about, his chest started inching. It became irritating until he started scratching it; he felt a tear in his chest as he began to look, there was a scar sewed together with stitches. His eyes went wide as things started connecting in his mind. _"The key… is within the heart… There are two keys within this room, both unlock the door but are not in plain sight"_

"_Not in plain sight…" _Victor said to himself. _"Two keys…within the heart…I have a scar…which means he has one too!" _He raised his head. _"I know where the key is…I know." _He walked slowly towards Will who was turned away with his head down, clearly in concentration. He saw a rusty metal pipe lying on the ground, as he approached Will he quietly picked the pipe up. "Hey Will?" He said innocently

"Yeah?" Will replied as he went to turn around.

Victor quickly swung the pipe at Will's chest. It hit Will so hard he went flying into the wall with a loud grunt. He stood over Will who was coughing hard.

"What the fuck Victor?" He said looking up at him.

Victor bent down and ripped his shirt to see his chest. Sure enough there was a stitched scar. "I want that fucking key, I don't deserve to die…"

Will looked at the scar as his eyes went wide; he looked up and saw Victor about to hit him again. He thought quickly, "I'm not the one who's going to die."

* * *

"OH shit!" Said Luis almost entertained by this.

"I think they figured it out," Brittany said. "And both of them seem determined."

"Yeah, except I don't know who's going to win…It's like a balanced playing field, and Victor had the first strike. They both seem smart, so I don't think Will is going to give in."

"So you mean…"

"Yeah," She paused, and continued talking in a hushed tone. "There will be blood…"

"Oh fuck." Said Luis now horrified of the thought.

* * *

Will swung his feet at Victor's crotch area, he hit him hard leaving Victor crying out as the pipe slipped out of his hand and he went down on the floor.

"YOU FUCKER!" Victor screamed.

Will quickly got up gripping the pipe in his hand, "I told you, I'm not the one who's dying today…"

Victor's eyes got wide, but quickly soften when he saw Will's concentration broken by the clock counting down. He gathered strength, and when he went to get up he saw a shinny object in his corner where he awoke. He reached over quietly and retrieved a scalpel. _"Now the rest is up to you." _He thought back, "I'm not supposed to die." Victor said quietly, and Will didn't hear him. He grasped the scalpel in his hand and got up meeting Will at eye level.

"Ah, gonna stop being a crybaby?" He mocked remembering the clock in his head, _4:09:38._

"I understand Will, you didn't want him okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Will question, as he took a moment to remember why they were both there. "Oh, you mean him…well I guess you could say that. It's just I didn't see any use for him." He paused, "I found someone better, someone closer." He chuckled.

"YOU BASTARD!" He ran up to Will and stabbed him in the shoulder, missing his target.

Will screamed in pain as he swung the pipe at Victor's face. Victor flew across the floor as his cheek split open and blood oozed out, he lost grip of the scalpel. Will, breathing heavy, picked the scalpel up walking towards Victor.

"You fucker…you are so dead now." Will stated as blood began leaking from his shoulder.

Victor laid still until he heard Will's voice being close, he took a peak and when he saw where Will was he took his foot and bashed it into his knee. You heard the crack of his knee loud and clear as he screamed, as his knee bone split through his jeans from the back; he feel to the ground in pain.

"FUCKKKK!" Will screamed.

Victor got up and gathered the strength to grab the scalpel again, and achieve the key. He ran over to Will who cried in pain as his pants were covered in blood from the puddle that now surrounded him; Will looked slowly up to him, horrified.

"Why man? What did I do?" he asked.

"Like he said, 'the rest is up to you'. Remember? He didn't say 'us' he said 'you' meaning ME!"

"No…no no no no!" Will screamed as he felt paralyzed of pain.

Victor took the chance, he used his body weight and raised the scalpel and slammed down onto Will's chest and pulled the scalpel through his skin hearing him scream of pain. Blood began covering Victor's face as he kept tearing Will's skin with the scalpel. He kept going, but it was taking to long; so he went to stabbing him. Victor began stabbing, and stabbing; realizing that this may be his last moment alive and he wasn't giving it up easily. The blood now covered Victor's arms and his designer's shirt; it covered more than half of the dead Will's chest, and now covered the tiled floor of which Will was laying on. Yet, Victor kept stabbing him crying as he did so; he never pictured himself doing something like this just for survival.

When he saw the glimmer of silver in the corner of his eye he gasped as he let the scalpel fall from his hands. He reached into Will's bloody chest and felt for the key, as he did that he glanced at the clock, _4:01:45._

"Oh fuck!" Victor exclaimed.

He felt harder for the key, when he found it he gripped tight. He pulled out as trails of veins and ripped muscle was tangled around the key, he groaned in disgust as the key was covered in blood. He tried getting all the gross flesh that hung onto the key off. The clock got louder in his ears. He quickly got up as he stared at the now dead Will in awe. But his stance was broken with the noise got louder, _4:00:44._

He hurried for the door, knowing his freedom was on the other side. Tears began covering his eyes as he struggled with the lock. The beeping in the room got louder and louder. He was still struggling, "OH FUCK!" He screamed. He was trying to hang onto the key with blood covering his hands; he wiped one of quickly while glancing at the clock, _4:00:15._

"SHIT!" He screamed, as it hit the final ten seconds the beeping became extremely loud. He finally got the key in and turned it, the lock broke off and the door slid open. He screamed loudly and hurried out the door. He heard the final beeps as the door slammed shut and heard a dead-bolt lock click.

"AHHHH!" Victor screamed as tears rolled down his blood face. He began sobbing at what he just did to live another day. Looking at his bloody hands which now stained his arms he began to rub his arms against his clothes, which were already bloody enough, hoping the blood would rub off. "I'm alive you fucker! I'm alive!"

* * *

"Oh my god." Emily groaned seeing Victor covered in blood.

"That was the nastiest thing I've ever witness." Brittany said.

"This is one fucked up dude…" Luis yelled.

Emily's eye caught the second screen, Brittany's room, as a doll on a tricycle passed the open door.

"Oh shit," Emily said. "He's going back to kill Victor!" She ran for the door.

"What, how do you know? Brittany said.

"That doll…it's one of his works, a mute time-bomb. It's a bomb that goes off without being able to save your own ass."

"And what are you doing?" Luis said as he curiously observed her actions.

"Saving him...duh!" Emily shouted.

"What if the rules are changed again?" Brittany said, worried out of her mind.

"Then so be it, we'll get him out alive, even if we go against his fucking rules." Emily said, determined.

Before anything else could be said, Emily was gone; and she closed the door behind her. Neither Luis nor Brittany thought to even step foot out of that room.

* * *

Suddenly down the hall Victor heard a squeaking noise. Appearing from a corner was this ugly doll riding a tricycle, he kept going until it was a foot away from Victor.

"What the hell?" He sniffled. He went to touch the doll.

"NO!" He heard a voice scream behind him, Victor looked. It was a girl, skinny and decent looking.

"OH MY GOD!" Victor got up and ran to the girl. "Help me…please…please!" He began to sob again.

"I-I-I just come with me…hurry!" She yelled.

As Victor's hand was taken from the strange girl, he got up and ran with her. After a few seconds he heard an explosion from behind them. He looked back seeing the amount of fire that came from the doll on that bike.

"Holy fuck!" He screamed, and then turned to the girl whose gaze was only forward. "Thank you."

"Look, the rules have been changed Victor and he's in trouble." The girl said.

"Yo-you mean?" He gave her a look that she replied with a nod. "What's happened to him?" He asked, still running.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but whatever it is…it's not going to be easy." She kept running. "By the way, I'm Emily."

"Victor, but I think you already know that."

* * *

"This is so fucking insane Luis." Brittany said.

"I know, but what can we do?" Luis replied.

:"I don't know but-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Victor and Emily came running in and out of breath.

"Oh my god, I thought I was gonna die!" Victor screamed as Emily closed the door. Victor broke down yet again.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Luis asked.

Victor looked up to the attractive male. "No, no I'm not. Do you not see what I've done!?" He looked at his hands, his arms, and his shirt. But when he looked back up, he stared being the man; he stared at the five T.V. screens. "Wh-what the fuck is going on?"

"Victor…" Emily said. "You gatta understand, I never meant for this to happen."

"You, you did this?"

"It started out with me…but."

"YOU DID THIS?"

"Victor, yes I understand you're furious…" Brittany spoke.

"What, are you part of this fucking game too?" He screamed.

"Yeah, I survived." She lifted up her half eaten hand that had dry blood from the tip of her fingers to her elbow. "I survived just like you, because of her." She looked at Emily.

"Yes Emily began this whole thing, but because she helped save me…things changed for the worse." Brittany frowned.

Victor looked back to the attractive man, "And you're a victim too?"

"Well, I'm Luis, and as far as I know…I'm apart of the game." Luis said in a puzzled way.

Emily sighed, "Luis I think it's time you know exactly why you are here…" she paused. "You see…"

* * *

"She interfered again sir. What do we do?" the man asked.

"We let our next victim work things out." He chuckled slightly.

"Do you think he'll make it?"

"Well, that I'm not sure…but I wanna see what's going to happen. It's starting to get interesting."

The man nodded behind him. _"It is indeed getting interesting…and only more interesting if they knew what was in store." _The man thought.


	5. Awakening Fears

"Well…so, I'm here cause of the final test?" Luis asked as Emily stared back at him with a puzzled gaze.

"Well, yeah…whatever that final test might be now." She replied.

"Well, what are we doing here?" Victor asked, still crying over the blood that drenched his clothing.

"Well I'm not sure; it may be for something else." Emily said, unsure.

"Well-" Luis began to say.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! One more person begin their sentence with 'well' I'm going to rip my fucking hair out!" Brittany screamed as everyone stared at her. When she realized that all eyes were on her, she gave a nervous laugh. "You believed that? Naw, just trying to get your attention…" Her laugh died as they continued looking at her. "What?" She questioned, and all heads went back to the conversation.

"Anyway…so the first 4 victims made it. Let's see what's in store for him." Emily said with an uneasy tone.

"Um…hello, if the first four made it…why are there only four people here?" Victor blurted out.

"Well, that's not what I meant exactly…I meant that the first four tests have gone through." Emily shot back at him. "By the way, what is your story?"

Everyone then looked at him, even the aggravated Brittany, and he looked back with an uneasy smile.

"I'm his ex; we had a really good thing going. But-"

"Why is there _always _a 'but'?" Brittany interrupted.

"That's part of how men function within a relationship, or everyday conversations." Emily answered.

"Like I was _saying_" He shot a look at Brittany, "I cared a lot and things were going great, but" he looked at Brittany who stood rolling her eyes "I just knew I didn't like him the way he was liking me. I didn't want to hurt him, and I could tell that things were getting deeper than they should have. He's a really, really great guy; I give him that. But I just knew he deserved someone better…and I wasn't that 'better' guy. So I broke it off like that, and to my surprise he showed no anger. But part of the reason that started making me kind of _uneasy _was when he told me about his friend…Will" Saying his name sent a chill down his spine, it had given him a playback of the stabbing…the blood. "And once I knew about Will-"

"You backed off…" Emily finished.

"Yeah, what was I suppose to do?" he said looking down at the aging cement, with cracks and spots from wear and usage.

"Well, we just started talking again…" Luis began, and all eyes shifted to him. "And it's weird how things have been working out. I actually talk to him, and visa versa." He paused, "Don't think this whole thing is making me regret our friendship…because it's not. But it pains me to know that he's going through this alone."

"Do you have any idea where he might be Emily?" Brittany asked.

"No, not anymore; like I said, 'he's changed everything' and not one trace will make it easy to find him." Emily said while staring back at the screen. "But I want to know if I saw what I really saw earlier."

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"Well originally he was entrapped by something so simple, that his intelligent mind would overcome before the hour ended. Speaking of which…" She looked at the clock, _3:49:05_. "Your game ended…" She pointed at Victor.

"Don't remind me…" he said with a groan.

"Well, sorry but it's just that…why hasn't his started?" She pointed to the fifth screen.

"Is he waiting for something?" Luis asked.

"And you're asking me this…why?" Emily shot back.

"You know him…duh." Victor joined in.

"Yeah, _barely, _he put me through a test that left me crying so hard I thought my heart would stop." Emily began.

"You're a victim too?" Victor asked.

"_Was _a victim, about 2 months ago. When I survived, I had no idea that I would be witnessing this."

"You know what I noticed…each of us know him in some way…" Luis motioned toward the screen, "Well, each except you…" He pointed to Emily.

"Me? Have I not explained…?" Emily asked.

"No I don't believe you ever did…" Victor answered.

"She's his cousin…" Brittany blurted. "But they don't talk anymore because of a family rivalry.

"No fucking way…" Luis said as anger began to flare in his eyes. "Own flesh and blood, and you agreed to this?"

"Ohhhh…gee, let me just call the big, bad; man up and ask him to end all of this!" she paused. "I DIDN"T HAVE A CHOICE!" She screamed, tears began to fill her eyes. "I didn't know he was one of the victims. I didn't know any of you were. It was his plan…he planed this entire game out carefully. All I received were the instructions."

Luis sighed, "I get it…I get it. But it still doesn't make sense why his part hasn't started."

"Very true…" Brittany agreed.

"Well, maybe things will be answered soon." Victor said as he glanced at the repulsive clock, _3:22:06._

"Is time really moving that fast?" Emily asked.

"I guess so…but how does it fit? Almost an hour we're waiting?" Brittany asked.

"He needs to fill the gap, or maybe just a way of suspension. Who can truly say?" Luis stated.

"Gee professor, when did the light bulb click on?" Emily said sarcastically.

"I don't know, but I sure wouldn't put my own family through this kind of shit…" He shot back, and Emily looked back at him with tears; he retaliated. "Look, sorry…I just don't understand this anymore."

"And you think I do?" She replied.

"Well look…lets just wait…" Brittany suggested.

"God, I'm so sick of waiting…" Victor murmured.

* * *

"Why are you stalling?" the man questioned.

"I want to let them become acquainted. For the more they know about each other…the harder it's going to be in the end."

"You mean…" the man began.

"Of course, understand now?" he chuckled.

"Wow sir, you are truly a genius." The man smiled revealing his pearly white teeth.

He looked back the boy, "You know I try…" He brought his attention back to the screens. "I try…"

* * *

The four people sat in silence as the clock kept beeping. It felt like forever for the next game to start, or whatever they had considered calling it.

"Ten minutes…" Luis said softly.

"Well, now or never." Emily added.

"Wish it was never…with a side of letting everyone go." Victor added.

"Yeah, in a fairytale come true." Brittany stated.

They went silent again as the time counted down. _3:08:56…3:04:34…3:01:34._ Suddenly the last screen had a flickering of light, and Victor's eye was the first to catch it.

"Did you see that?" He jumped up, rushing to the screen. "It lit up, a light flickered."

The other 3 joined his side, as Emily looked up at the clock; _3:01:03. _As the clock hit the last minute, the room's lighting became brighter and stronger. They gasped as they saw what lied in some room, some area, and in some horrifying place in this maze.

"Oh shit…you were right Emily' Brittany whispered.

"Think I wanted to be?"

* * *

The light flickered brightly, and he stood up slowly letting his eyes adjust. But what he witnessed in front of him was far beyond what he ever wanted to see in his lifetime.

A static filled the room, and as he looked above the horror a TV screen fuzzed in; appearing beyond the static made his jaw drop.

_Hello Stephan, I would like to play a game…you spend your life in endless moments of lies. You hide your emotions to show a more 'perfect' you. Well in this game, you can't do that any longer. For now the emotions you hide, are the only thing that can save you; and them of course. You have exactly three hours, and don't worry Stephan this is only the beginning of a wonderful game. Live or die, make your choice; or an army of people will never see the light of tomorrow. _The screen went into static and faded.

"No…" Stephan whimpered. "It can't be." He looked before him, and he thought if this is only the first round; it's going to be hard as fuck. Carrying his gaze from the left to the right he called out their names. "Sara...Jaya…Hollie…" He struggled to breathe, let alone hide the tears. "NO!" he screamed as he dropped to his knees.

* * *

"OH SHIT!" Luis cried out.

"No fucking way…" Emily said. She looked at the clock.

"He can't do this to him!" Victor cried out.

Emily glanced back to the screen, _3:00:00. _"Fuck."

* * *

As the clock struck another hour gone by, the three girls awoke one right after another. They awoke in fear, awoke in a closed space; they each awoke in a closed glass chamber. In front of them was a familiar face to all three. They began pounding on the glass, but no sound was made.

The first device clicked, and it clicked so everyone was aware. Then Stephan looked up at the first chamber to the left.

"SARA!" He screamed.

The girl beyond the glass was in tears, she had never been so horrified. But it was yet to come; as she stood in tears, water came from above slowly filling in the tank. Before he could blink, it was almost to her knees.

"No way…"

The second device clicked, and a green gas slowly leaked out from above. The girl sobbed and she struggled to breathe in air and keep her breath.

"Jaya..." He whimpered.

And the last device click, as the girl looked up in a horrified way. She didn't know what to expect. Suddenly rats came pouring out; the girl shrieked and tried avoiding getting hit by one, but the rats starting closing in on her, and crawled up her skin. You could see the fear in her eyes.

"Oh my god…they're eating her alive. HOLLIE!" He screamed out.

All girls screaming for their lives, he observed all three: one was filling up with water, one was releasing a poisonous gas, and one was releasing man-eating rats. Suddenly the intercom came buzzing on.

"_By the way, just thought I'd let you know…in the end. You are only capable of saving one of these three…choose wisely"_

He looked at the three girls in tears, "They're all dying and I have to choose…oh god…" He broke down.

"_Time isn't on your side anymore, for surely you may have three hours. But these girls only have thirty minuets. Make your choice, for the worse is yet to come. _ He clicked off.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at top of his lungs.


	6. Personal Choice

He stared down at the floor, and all that crossed his mind was the painful thought of choosing between the three.

_He sat in his room and sent a text message reading: "The year 2008 is almost up. Now I ask you if there is anything you want to tell me before the year ends. Please be honest." A few minuets later he receives a text message back from "The Sara" it read: "U make me feel like I can stand up to anyone. That I am invincible. Thx" After reading he smiled and felt special, powerful, and important. He never knew that he made people feel that way._

_Driving to pick her up, as he had been doing for a week now, he smiled when he saw her. She was a good friend, one that wasn't afraid to keep their friendship alive in public. He watched her get in the car and smiled, "Hey Jaya". As he drove he made some stupid conversation, and dumb remark; following a laugh, she joined in. He smiled with the satisfaction of making a friend laugh for the hell of it._

_He had been out of school for a week, a week that felt too long; a week that he also knew he needed. He walked into the choir room filled with conversations of the day that was ceasing. He went in and started talking and in the corner of his eye he saw her, "HOLLIE!" he screamed out. She confirmed his calling by running up to him and giving him a big hug. It felt awesome, for he felt missed and loved by someone he had barely gotten the chance to talk or hang out with._

His attention was brought back to the clock that flashed red numbers at him, _2:45:06._

"Fifteen minuets and someone, two people who I love dearly…are going to die." A tear fell from his cheek. "How do I do this?" He slowly got up, glancing up at the three girls.

Sara was panicking as the water was close to her chin, she got more and more frustrated trying to suck in air. Her eyes were bloodshot from the fear within, and she kept slamming her hands into the glass walls so hard that she had busted a knuckle.

Jaya was suffocating to the maximum, but still being kept alive for torture. Her eyes kept shutting and fluttering open as she gasped for air. She began coughing, and soon blood came up. She herself had tried slamming her fist into the glass, but her strength was no longer interested on getting out; her strength was actually concentration on staying alive.

Hollie was the goriest to witness, for her skin was being devoured from the mice that crawled around her. She was crying loudly, you obviously could see if for you heard no sounds. After her legs got eaten so badly she feel to the bottom of the chamber and broke down crying hysterically and trying to escape from the hell she was in.

"God…what the fuck do I do? I want to save all three…not just one." He thought slowly, but quickly went back in fear. He gazed back up to the clock, _2:34:05. _"Shit…I'm spending too much time thinking!"

The clock counted down…and Stephan was left speechless, for he had no clue who he wanted to save. He kept coming up with the right person, and then had the urge to save another; he feared that in the end all would end up dying since he couldn't make a choice.

* * *

"God I hate just not being able to do anything…" Emily cried out.

"All we can do is wait. I mean we can't do anything. We have no idea where he is…and we have no fucking clue what more he has to go through." Victor said, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"Oh my god man, I mean seeing those three like that. It's so hard." Luis said softly.

"C'mon Stephan…you can do this." Emily whispered.

* * *

The clock broke its final countdown, the minute to their deaths were close. Sara had be holding her breath for as long as she can, now blood trickled within the water. Jaya had a puddle of blood that lied below her, for now she was throwing up blood. Plus, she was bleeding from the eyes, this poison was killing her. Hollie was almost barely moving as the final minuet struck, the rats kept feeding of her skin.

"_Stephan…!" Sara exclaimed after the long week of being absent. "I missed you so much!"_

"_Oh my god, are you gonna be okay now?" Jaya asked. "It's gonna be hard, but I know you can get through it."_

"_I missed you!" Hollie exclaimed. "I'm glad you're back." She smiled._

It was at that precise moment he knew his decision. He knew a way around, if it was a way around. These three were chosen for a reason, and the reason was to test his value of friendship. He glanced at the clock, _2:30:58_

"Okay John!" He screamed. "I give up, I won't let one survive without the other two…so I chose to let all three die." He gulped.

The clock hit _2:30:00. _But it still kept counting down, and the three girls lied within the chambers; until a click had been heard.

"_You are a true friend; you value these three more than most would value one." He paused. "They should be so grateful that you are their friend, for because of you they get to see the light of another day."_

The first chamber opened as water poured out pushing Stephan back, and continued by making him fall. Sara then lied in an empty chamber coughing water up. When all water was free from her lungs she let out a screeching cry.

The second chamber opened as the gas had disappeared; the gasping Jaya struggled to breathe, seeing the chamber open brought tears, normal tears, back into her eyes. She then joined in with Sara while she kept hyperventilating and crying her ass off.

Hollie's chamber opened and the rats had scattered out. Stephan only shooed them off by threatening to step on them, they hurried away into a crack in the wall. Hollie lied in a corner of a chamber almost motionless, until she gasped loudly and begged for air. When she realized that she was live, and the only thing that didn't get eaten was her face; she joined in with the two others.

"Oh god…" He said, "I'm sorry…" Stephan added. "I didn't ask for this…"

Suddenly the room went dark, and all four victims let out a shriek. When the room had any light again, it was towards a door behind him. He slowly turned towards the door and motioned to the girls to follow. While moaning and groaning, struggling to get up, they achieved hidden energy to follow.

He slowly walked up to the door and touched the lever; he felt three hands on his back.

"We're here Stephan; you won't have to finish this alone." Sara said.

He pulled the lever and the door clicked. There was a short hallway beyond them led to another door. Stephan sighed and ascended onwards with the three behind him, shaking and in pain. He wanted to get out and see the light of a cold winter day; he wanted to see his mom, his brother, his family, and his life.

He reached the second door he again pulled the lever, looking back at the three again who nodded encouraging him. He pulled and the door opened, it was a dark room with a spotlight in the center. He walked in and had a groupie behind following closely. When they reached the center the door had shut and bolted. Suddenly the room had 6 lights that went off from hanging lamps. Below those six lights sat six people who remained unconscious.

"No…not again." Stephan stated in fear and in agony.

"_Hello Stephan, welcome to stage two…"_

From then all that could be heard was the screaming of the four in the center of the room. It was a nightmare that was only getting worse, a nightmare that was intended to happen from the beginning.

* * *

"There'll be blood sir?" The man asked.

"Yes…there will be blood." He laughed, "Don't go thinking he's going to be able to save everyone today, because he has no idea what's in store for him."


	7. The True Game Begins

The four of them stood in the center of the gloomy green room that was only lit by the lamps that hung over the unconscious people in front of them. Stephan had started whimpering for he knew that this was for him and not for the others to understand, but he realized that he himself did not understand what was happening.

Suddenly the room went dark, and only three lamps came back on, then those three went off and the remaining three lamps flashed on; then the room stood in darkness once again.

_Hello Stephan, and welcome to your next test. You see, since you are human many people come and leave your life; it's the circle of how our lives run. You have people who were there for you in the beginning, _the first light lit up, _people who were there for you when needed, _the next two lights lit up, _and have people who you question at times. It's all normal, now I leave these six people in your hands. _The three unlit lights had finished filling the room up with its narrow brightness.

Stephan let out a big sigh, and only tried to calm himself down. He felt his body starting to shake from such horrifying thoughts of what he had to do.

_You see, all six have been brought here from the fact that you've cared or still care about the person. But that's not the meaning of this; there is a certain order in which they are to be saved. If at any time you choose the wrong person within the process that person will have electrocutes running through their bodies eventually killing them and the remaining will die along with them. No mistakes this time Stephan, you have the ability to save all six. This is the way the circle of life runs, and this is where the game begins. You have exactly thirty minuets to complete this task. In front of you there are six keys hanging on a keychain, those will be their freedom. Once you remove those keys from that chain, their lives are in your hands. Don't worry, take your time; you really don't have all day. _ The intercom's static was all to be heard now as it faded off into the darkness of the room.

"Damn, I'm freaking cold!" Sara exclaimed, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her and she immediately got quiet again as she mouthed to Stephan, "sorry".

"Stephan, you know all six of these people right?" Hollie said softly.

"Well, yeah. B-but I don't know what order I'm supposed to save them in. I don't get it at all." He replied, looking at the keys hanging in front of him.

"You don't have much time," Jaya started to explain. "The clock never stopped counting down."

She was right, Stephan looked at the clock and it clearly started, _2:25:56._ That only made Stephan tense for he now had only 25 minuets to save these people, people who had some place close to his heart.

"Stephan?" Sara called out to him from behind.

"Yes, I know I don't have much time. But how the hell do you decide?" he replied.

He walked up to the six unconscious people and started thinking of how he was supposed to save each person. There had to be something that could help him. He looked up from the six and started naming them off, that helped the three behind him have acknowledgement of who they are. He began from the left:

"Jasmine…Johnny…Abbie…" He paused as he gulped. "Buddy…Heather…and Daniel…" He looked away with tears in his eyes, "Shit…what do I do?"

They stood looking at him, all except Hollie. Her gaze was fixed upon one of the victims, and a rage filled her.

"_Because of him, my baby has to suffer. He better save her, or it'll be his life; I'll make sure of it one way or another." _Hollie thought to herself, she seemed completely different; and she knew that there's no turning back on her thoughts.

* * *

"Sir?" The man asked.

Irritated with his voice, he answered so he wouldn't call him again. "What do you want _now_?"

"Is there a reason, why these six were chosen?" he asked, with fear behind his voice.

"No, I totally just chose these six people at random hoping that Stephan would just save their lives." He let out an aggravated sigh. "You're supposed to be learning my ways, and it only seems your becoming more dumbfounded as the process continues."

"But jig-"

"Don't call me that name!" He roared. "I told you that before, you need to learn that. Now shut up, watch, and learn; if that is at all possible."

He didn't bother answering back; he knew that it would be a waste.

* * *

"Damn…" Luis said.

"What?" Victor responded.

"Well, I don't man it's weird. None of this seems real, like it's a fucking nightmare." Luis said looking at Victor.

"Now you know how I've felt since the beginning." Emily said with her gaze fixed on the screen. "You guys kept thinking I'm a heartless bitch who doesn't give a shit. Yet here I am watching my cousin having to go through this alone."

"Emily-" Brittany began saying, while reaching out for her shoulder.

"Please, don't I'm an emotional wreck right now." She sighed.

"I'm sorry; I just don't know what to do." Brittany stated.

"And you think I do?" Emily replied slowly, her head falling down in a sense of defeat.

* * *

Stephan stood in front of the six victims, who still sat in unconscious. He stood looking at all six, not having a clue what to do.

"Stephan?" Jaya said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He responded softly.

"I know it's hard, I really do…but you don't have that much time." Jaya said sympathetically.

"Y-yeah, she's right Stephan you've gatta hurry up…" Hollie said as the eagerness to save her best friend lied beneath her words.

"I know, I know guys, but you have no idea how hard this is!" Stephan said, tears now forming in his eyes.

"Babe," Sara began saying, "these six people obviously mean something to you, so think-think of why he brought these six people to you."

Stephan stood there glancing at one, then another. Hollie started becoming impatient, all she wanted was to save that one person; she didn't give a fuck about the others.

"He-hey Stephan…" Hollie began, "maybe you should start off with realizing how much these people may mean to others…I mean if you don't save them all, god only knows what would happen." She stared at his back, only she knew what she had really meant by that.

"You know, she's right. Stephan I'm really not trying to add pressure, but there isn't much time. You only have twenty minuets, I know this hard…" Jaya said walking to his side. "But you have to do something now…you're wasting time."

"Babe, you gatta decide. You have to try and see what he meant about a 'certain order'." Sara reminded.

"How the hell are you three so calm? It's my fault you're here, it's my fault _they're _here." Stephan said, his voice shaking.

"Because we know how you are, if we freaked out…it wouldn't really help them." Sara said, joining Jaya by putting her hand on his open shoulder.

"Yeah Stephan, we're here for you…know that. We just want everyone to get out safety." Hollie said lying to her best ability.

"Maybe…oh god, I don't know. I really, really do not know." He said, fear rising in his body.

"_He better figure it out…I swear to god…" _Hollie said looking at the three figures in front of her, the six people in front of them, and the one person within those six.

* * *

"I-is it me, or is Hollie acting a bit different?" Brittany brought to their attention.

Emily looked at her, "You all right? Because all I can see is three friends supporting him." She said with a harsh tone.

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"She's right, something is off about her." Victor agreed as he interrupted her.

"I don't know man, she just seemed freaked out, that's all." Luis added in.

"Then, why aren't the other two?" Victor asked.

Luis went to reply, when he realized he didn't have a reply. He was taken aback to the question because it caught him off guard and he didn't know how to answer. The other three looked at him, and he stared back with a puzzled look.

"Honestly? I-I don't know." He finally replied.

"I didn't think so." Victor replied with cockiness.

"Are you calling me stupid or something?" Luis yelled.

Victor turned to him and got in his face, showing no fear. "Maybe I am. You don't seem like the brightest fucking crayon in the box."

"You trying to start shit?" Luis said getting closer to his face, where they were so close that personal space didn't even exist.

"What-" Victor began.

Immediately Emily went in and tried stopping them. They both had anger within their eyes, and she could sense it.

"GUYS STOP!" Emily screamed, "He wants this to happen, we've been here for hours; no food, no water, nothing." She backed off hoping they would two. "Now please, stop."

Luis kept his eyes fixed on Victor's then once he took a glance at the two girls; he knew he had to back off. "Emily is right man, this is what he wants. Don't know about you, but I'm not going to give him that satisfaction." He slowly backed off from Victor, giving him his space back. "Sorry man."

Victor's face had softened, "I agree, and I'm sorry as well."

"Now please, can we get back to this?" She gestured to the screen. "I wanna see what happens to him, without having to worry about us killing each other."

The two men joined the women at the screen again; they all went into focus mode, not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

"Stephan, there is only ten minuets left!" Sara screamed, just looking at the clock.

Over the past ten minuets he had debated on who he felt would be first, his heart sank as the final ten minuets rang inside his head.

"Stephan—Stephan c'mon choose! You don't have much time." Hollie yelled.

"I'm trying to figure this out Hollie, please…be quiet." Stephan replied with a wave of his hand at her.

Hollie then felt infuriated, she stood there for twenty minuets watching him think, think, and think. She was beyond pissed, and the bomb inside her was seconds from exploding.

"Stephan, only ten minuets, you have to do it…you have to." Jaya said.

"C'mon you can do this!" Sara reassured.

He smiled, "Thanks you guys-"

Hollie had enough of small talk, she had to take action and she went for it. "Fuck this shit I've had enough!" Hollie screamed.

Stephan heard the words from Hollie's mouth, as soon as she said them she broke into a run and snatched the keys from the chain, she headed for the third victim; and the victim she chose was a tall skinny blonde girl, none other than Abbie.

"Hollie, what the fuck are you doing!?" Stephan screamed.

Fiddling with the keys she spoke fast, "I am not going to be sitting here all day waiting for you to choose and watching my best friend die."

"Hollie you can't! It'll screw things up…STOP!" Stephan screamed as she tried to jam the key into Abbie's keyhole on her chains.

But Hollie didn't stop, she was going for it and all three knew something had to be done. Stephan looked at Jaya, and Jaya nodded in silence for that had an understanding of what they had to do.

Hollie stood trying to unlock her best friend, when out of nowhere two arms grabbed her from behind. She shrieked and tried to put up a fight, but soon another set of hands started helping.

"STOP IT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Hollie screamed.

Stephan quickly grabbed the keys off the floor, which Hollie had dropped when she was grabbed, and went for the six unconscious people.

"I'm sorry Hollie, but this is my challenge and not for you." He said as he looked at the clock, _2:05:23._

Hollie looked at Jaya and Sara, "Please, please let me go. I can't let Abbie die; she's my everything, PLEASE!" She cried out.

"Hollie stop it, this isn't about you!" Sara yelled. "Stop being selfish! You can't control what's meant to happen."

Hollie continued trying to get out of Jaya's grip, but failed miserably; Jaya had found some hidden strength from within her and held Hollie back as hard as she could. Sara helped as much as she could as well.

"Stephan…hurry!" Jaya cried out.

"LET ME GO GOD DAMMIT!" Hollie screamed.

"STEPHAN HURRY!" Jaya yelled again,

Stephan thought back, and suddenly he had woken up, he knew what he had to do. He headed towards the first victim and looked at her slender; unconscious body.

"Jasmine…" He said as he inserted the key with the number '1' engraved upon it. He turned the key.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hollie screamed from behind him.

The key clicked, and the chains unlocked from her fragile wrists. He let her hands fall to her laps and sighed in relief. Then standing up, he looked at Hollie.

"I'm doing what I should have done in the first place…the order is of how much I care from each person: to the closest of the six all the way to the furthest of the six."

Hollie looked pissed, and she let it show. Stephan, however, didn't let that look grab his attention; his focus was on the second person. He walked up to his best friend who seemed so vulnerable like this. He was built well from working out and had the skin color that only made him irresistible in Stephan's eyes. He inserted the key with the engraving '4' and turned the key. The chains unlocked and felt to the ground, Stephan let out a heavy sigh. With a look at the clock, _2:01:45_, he instantly went to the next person.

The three girls watched him go in silence and Hollie was the only one in fear. She kept whimpering under her breath.

He went up to Heather and found the key engraved with '5' and inserted the key, he turned the key; but, this time there wasn't a click and the chains didn't unlock. He looked back to the three girls with tears flooding his eyes. He knew his pick was wrong, and he knew saving the other two was not an option. He backed away from the three remaining with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Hollie asked calmly. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed loudly when she heard no reply.

"I-I thought Heather was the third…but it's not unlocking Hollie…I'm sorry." He said through sobs.

The four looked at the beeping red clock, _4:00:05_. The clocked finished its countdown, and so did a power surge. The lamps faded in and out, and we saw the 3 chairs with chains still attached to the victims light up. Sparks flew and the three unconscious people were brought to life.

Johnny, an average height boy with the looks of an innocent child, was the first to open his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and red. His skin began to rip with deep scars as his voice was screeching with pain. Tears flooded his eyes as his skin was being torn from all electroshock his body was receiving. After merely five seconds his body laid motionless and his skin left a nauseating odor.

Abbie was the second to endorse such pain. He pale skin turned red as she opened her mouth and eyes in pain, she screamed at the top of her lungs as her skin was being peeling and ripping right in front of her. She couldn't move and couldn't understand what was happening, but before she could understand the four saw her eyes fill with blood. The once white eyes now hung in a pool of deep red, as her body scared with burn marks and smoke erupting from her skin and mouth.

Hollie felt to the floor as Jaya released her, for Jaya herself felt nauseated.

The last two, Heather and Daniel, finished off together. Heather, a girl with a face you could not ever forget, rose from the chair screeching in pain. Daniel, a man whose elegance was too hard to not notice, joined in as their flesh was being devoured by the sparks that ran through their body. The power surge had gone greater and all lights went out. All you could see was the sparks flying and the body movements of the two violently shaking victims. All you could hear was the sparks surging through and the screaming of the last two people. All you could smell was the burnt flesh.

After the long 20 seconds of hearing, smelling, and some-what seeing torture the lights flickered back on. All that was left of the last two was their burnt flesh like the others. Now all were covered in blood and blood kept dripping from their bodies.

Then stood the four horrified people: Stephan, Sara, Jaya, and Hollie. Stephan's eyes were bugged out, mouth covered, and cheeks stained from tears. Sara was bending over hyperventilating, trying not to vomit, and trying not to inhale any smells. Jaya stood now facing away, eyes covered, and sobbing softly. Hollie was hysterical she was sobbing so loud, her eyes we flooding with tears that hit her face, and she was covering her mouth in disgust.

"OH MY GOD!" A voice screamed out, it was powerful and male. There awoke Buddy who was horrified of his surroundings, when he saw the four individuals standing in front of him he nearly shit his pants. "S-Stephan? Is that you?" He called out.

Stephan's attention was brought to Buddy, a charming man who stole his heart from 'hello'. "Oh my god Buddy…" He sniffled.

Another scream was heard to the left of Buddy, and sure enough Jasmine had woken up.

"Oh my fucking god!" She screamed. She too was horrified of what she saw in front of her, but she turned to her right and met a familiar face. "Stephan? What the hell is going on here?"

The two individuals got up, scared yet appeared to be happy that they were alive. They stood in the area of where dead bodies laid in their own puddles; after the both stood there for a second they hurried away.

"Stephan, answer me…what's going on?" Jasmine repeated.

"I-I didn't ask for this Jasmine…I had the chance to save all six." He replied through tears.

"Oh…wow. OH WOW I was one of those?" Buddy exclaimed. "Holy fuck, thank you—thank you for choosing to save me!" He said with a fake smile.

"It wasn't a matter of choosing you Buddy," He paused. "It was a matter of choosing who was the most important to me, going down to the least."

Before anyone could reply a door behind the two survivors had opened up, showing a hall that expanded onwards into an unknown place. It was dark and eerie, pipes with steam blowing out, flickering lights, and rusted walls.

"Alright, I don't know about you guys. But I really don't want to be here!" Stephan said quickly.

"Agreed" All said in union.

Stephan looked at the two who had been saved, "I'll explain things as we go along okay?" They replied with a nod.

They started heading out one by one. Stephan was the first to lead, then Sara, then Jasmine, then Buddy, then Jaya. But Hollie stayed put for a second. She didn't know what she felt right now. She headed forward, and before she left the room something caught her eye. She took the moment and seized it.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Luis screamed.

"Oh my god!" Emily added.

"That was so disgusting!" Brittany said while gagging.

"Shit is messed up!" Victor concluded.

Brittany sniffled, her eyes were tired, and her body looked weak. She spent time leaning on Emily's shoulder now, trying not to collapse on the floor.

"You okay Brit?" Emily asked her while rubbing her head; she at the same time was trying not to vomit from what she just saw.

"No, it's getting worse…" Brittany answered.

"I know, I know." Emily said softly.

Brittany didn't finish her statement; all she did was looked at her bandaged hand that stung and throbbed.

* * *

"So all this is a game?" Buddy asked curiously.

"Yeah, doesn't seem like one I know, but it's true." Stephan continued. "It started out with me and the others. Then it led us to you guys." Stephan showed a sight of hopelessness. "Well, only two of you guys that is."

"Boo, you can't let that get to you." Jasmine started to explain. "Yeah, I'll admit that this shit is creepy as hell, but that doesn't mean you should remorse on this. If this whole game started out because of you, then you have to stay strong and finish it. You're our only hope of staying alive." She gave him a hug; a hug that was light enough to not hurt him in a time of vulnerability, and a hug that meant more to him than she might know.

"I'm still shocked; this shit doesn't seem like something I could see myself in." Buddy said.

"Well let's head on, but remember we have to stay close. I've saved you guys and I'm not letting him get you guys now."

* * *

John's laughter was devilish, and he wasn't hiding a pitch of it. "This is all working out too well."

"So, did you know that was going to happen?" The man asked.

"Actually, I had my beliefs that he could have saved all six. I also have my beliefs that he couldn't save any of them. So right now I'm in a natural area."

"I see…" The man said while observing the screen.

* * *

They gathered in a tight group, when suddenly Stephan realized Hollie wasn't with the group. He looked back at the room and saw her looking back; he went from being somewhat okay all the way to depressed again.

"Hold up guys, wait here real quick okay?" Stephan said as he headed back to the room.

Hollie stood away from Stephan and was quiet as a mouse.

"Hollie, I'm sorry…you know she meant a lot to me." Stephan began, Hollie didn't answer so he went on. "I didn't ask for this Hollie you know that…if I could go back and do it over I would make it so that I could save all six."

"It's fine Stephan" Hollie finally spoke.

Stephan smiled and felt somewhat relieved; he went to turn around when Hollie began to speak again.

"Stephan, why did you go for Heather first? I mean before Abbie?" Hollie asked.

"I was confused, and I thought Heather meant more to me." Stephan replied.

"I see…okay lets go." Hollie said.

Stephan turned his back on Hollie, and Hollie turned to see Stephan's back facing her. A smile curved from the tip of her lips.

Suddenly Stephan felt a sharp pain on his back, so painful and sharp that he fell down to the floor almost knocking him out. He heard the gasps come from the group and when he had gathered enough strength he looked back and saw Hollie with a metal pipe in her hands.

"So, Abbie wasn't that important to you huh?" She was no longer the Hollie he knew. Her eyes were dark and her face was filled with anger.

"Hollie what the hell?" Stephan asked, almost shouting.

"Well, since you killed her so easily I'm just gonna pay you back." She smiled devilishly. "And trust me baby, you've never seen this side of me. I'm gonna make your life a living hell."

"Hollie, why are you doing this?" Jaya asked.

"Why? WHY? Because my best friend is dead because of him, and now I'm just returning the favor." She focused on Jaya for a split second and returned her focus on Stephan.

"Hollie stop it, you're scaring me. If this is a joke it isn't funny anymore." Stephan said, as the pain tensed up in his back.

Instead of giving an answer she lifted the pipe up and went to slam it into Stephan's head. As quickly as he could he rolled over and struggled to get up. He stood up and glared at Hollie.

"Stop it Hollie." Stephan said as calm as he could.

"Stop it? Stop it? Now why would I stop it?" She laughed hysterically inching closer to him. "My best friend is dead." Her face turned dead serious. "So why the hell should I stop?" She swung the pipe at Stephan, Stephan reacted by ducking. "You fucking bitch, I should have never become your friend!" She swung again, this time missing Stephan by an inch. A smile crept on her lips and her eyes went wide, she crept closer. "You're going to die if it's the last thing I do!"

She swung one last time, as hard as she could. But this time Stephan took his last stance and grabbed for the pipe, he was successful. He grabbed a hold of it as Hollie roared with anger. She tried pushing him back and knocking him down to get one last shot. But Stephan had the advantage for he shoved the pipe right into her chest making her scream with pain.

Before Stephan had realized what he had done it was too late. The part of which he shoved into Hollie was sharp like a dagger, and he pierced it through her chest and heart. Stephan gasped in fear as Hollie looked down in pain. She went to grip the pipe but fell weakly to the ground. Her eyes fluttered until they were at rest, and her eyes permanently stayed looking up at Stephan.

"H-Hollie?" Stephan asked, trembling with the realization of what he had just done. He leaned down to her and started stroking her hair. "Hollie, please answer me!" He shouted, but she had not answered.

"Oh my god!" Sara yelped as she looked down trying to avoid the painful scene.

"HOLLIE!" Stephan screamed and began sobbing; he looked up to the group and saw the many expressions of pain and remorse. "Oh my god, I'm so sick of this. I'm loosing more than gaining. I didn't mean to." He covered his face with his hands and sobbed loudly.

"Stephan, we need to go—we still have a chance to survive." Buddy had said while helping Stephan up. "This shit is scary and horrible I admit that, but we cannot let that stop us from what we really want. To live another day, c'mon Stephan lets get out of here."

Stephan allowed Buddy to help and struggled to walk, so Buddy helped him along the way. The group had followed in silence and Stephan looked back one last time before he knew that he would probably never see her again.

* * *

"Oh god, this is getting out of hand" The man said.

"It was merely an accident, one of the many to come." John said with a smirk.

"You, you did this!" The man exclaimed.

"Of course I did." He smile widened. "And in time you'll understand why."

The man stared at John, and for the first time he felt fear from within.

* * *

"Oh my god man, this is getting too creepy now." Luis said.

"I can't believe that really happened, and now she's dead." Emily said softly.

"Well where are they headed next—"

As soon as that question was asked by Victor, the screens went black; leaving the four in almost complete darkness, except for the scattered lights within the room.

"What the hell happened?" Brittany said.

"We've seen all we can see on these screens" Emily replied. "This also means, that I have no clue what will happen next."

"This is beginning to become too much…" Brittany whimpered.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Buddy asked.

"Haha, funny you should ask that—no!" He replied.

"Well you still have your sarcasm, gatta love that shit." He let out a weak laugh.

"So where are we headed?" Jasmine asked, not far behind.

"Well this hall seems to be only one way, so we'll follow it till we find something." Stephan informed.

"And if it's our death waiting for us?" Sara said almost monotone.

"We've got to be prepared for anything." Jaya said, "And that also means the possibility of another one of us dying."

The group went silent and continued walking, that thought had crossed everyone's mind. The point was that Jaya was the only who made it sound real by saying it out loud. Things we're getting bad and it only seemed to be getting worse.

* * *

"What's going to happen now?" Luis asked.

"I don't know!" Emily replied, panting. She was scared and she didn't give a crap if it showed.

"Emily, are you alright?" Victor asked.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like a long hour, it had only been a short time before they started hearing voices. They all stopped and listened closely, and they all heard it.

"Is it real?" Jasmine asked.

"It better be. That's all I'm saying." Jaya replied.

"Its gatta be real, we're all hearing it." Sara added.

"Then let's find out." Buddy and Stephan said in union.

They continued walked a bit further until they had reached a door, it was a door that looked like it slid open, and beyond that they heard a conversation. Stephan looked back at the group who all looked as eager as he did. So he worked up the strength to open it. Once the door was opened everyone was in shock. But only two remain appalled after the gasps that surrounded them.

"Emily?" Stephan asked softly.

"Stephan…" Emily replied, holding back tears.

* * *

John sat their almost bursting with laughter, "And now the games _truly _begin."


	8. Live View

A girl sat in her room doing her homework; she sat proud, had short brunette hair that clung to the sides of her face, and had an olive skin tone. She was working on an assignment for film literature. They were currently discussing the genre of horror, and given an assignment to write a paper on the history of the genre and how it came about. She had been working hours on this paper, but never felt it was to best of her ability. So she brought up her internet browser and typed in "Genre: Horror". Many results came up, but only one caught her eye. It was a ways down the list, but it stuck out and she was filled with curiosity.

She then read aloud the title of the site, "_Watch the most thrilling game online now. Live, uncut, unedited, and real. It's a game unlike any other_." Confusion washed over her face, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

She clicked the link and her screen went black, she had feared she clicked on a bad link; but before she had a second to think about it her screen came back on. This time there was one main video feed with other videos on the left side. Also a scroll bar was on the side of the other videos, she scrolled down and it had only revealed more screens; she gasped for once she looked back at the main screen, she saw familiar faces.

"Holy—" She was interrupted by a voice downstairs.

"_Maria! How's your homework coming along?" She heard her mom ask._

She groaned and answered. "FINE MOM" Her mom had shouted something else, but her attention was held onto the screens.

* * *

They stood there looking at each other; neither of them knew what to say. They were at a lost of words.

"I can't believe it's you!" Stephan exclaimed as he opened his arms and ran to her.

"And I cannot believe that it's you." Emily said, underneath her tone there was a sense of coldness.

Stephan ran up to Emily to hug her, and she weakly hugged back; her subconscious was eating at her. Yet, Stephan had not seemed to have noticed.

"Hey boothead," Victor said, with a big smile on his face. "I see you managed to stay alive."

Even though the comment was rudely silly, Stephan couldn't help but smile at him. He let go of Emily and ran into Victor's open arms. With Victor he had always felt safe and invincible.

"Is it over now?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know," Emily began as she turned to face Stephan, who was being hugged by Victor ever-so tightly. "But there is something I have to tell you all."

"What's wrong?" Stephan said as Victor released him from his tight hug.

"She's the reason why we're here." Victor blurted out.

As Stephan's head snapped towards Victor when he said that, it snapped right back looking at Emily, "No, no—no that can't be true. Is it?"

Emily threw a disgusted look at Victor and sighed bringing her attention back to Stephan. "Yes, it is true." Emily saw the anger in his eyes. "Stephan stop, before you go off on me let me explain."

"Then start."

* * *

Maria's eyes were glued to the screen, she scrolled through the other screens which showed different rooms. All rooms had been eerie and dark; some rooms had dead bodies lying around. Some she recognized, others were unidentified because of what was left.

"Oh my gosh…what is this shit?" She asked aloud, but quietly.

Suddenly she heard a _"beep" _and in the corner of the screen she saw a message box that said,_ "Come join the Chat room where the game is the topic of the day." _Again curiosity had overwhelmed her and she clicked upon the link and the bottom part of the screen had brought a black box with screen names on one small side and comments from users watching. She began reading the comments:

_BloodFan68: This is awesome!_

_Goremore91: How did you guys work this one up?_

_Hailblood3: Is it real?_

_Jigfantic: How much did this cost?_

_Fakebeliever69: I heard about this role call a couple weeks ago! It's not real, but it's fun to watch!_

Maria read on and on, these people actually thought it was a show; and that it wasn't real, but she knew different. She went to click on the margin for her to write a message and a notice came up: _Please choose a name for this chatroom. _She began writing what came to her mind first; _Mari-_ and she caught herself quickly erasing it and thinking of some dumb creative name, _VMBeliever16. _She doesn't know how she came up with the awkward name, but it was there. She began to write.

_VMBeliever16: I don't know why you think this is a show, but this is real as real as it can get. I know the people on these screens. And I know this is real, and I'm scared shitless._

People began arguing with her and she got pissed, until a message came across in bold red letters.

_Jigsaw: Hello VMBeliever16, so you know these people? How would you like to make the game more interesting for you and the viewers?_

Maria thought before she answered, and answered carefully.

_VMbeliever16: How?_

_Jigsaw: Choose who should die next, and it will indeed happen._

Maria went into shock, but the thought of who to kill next came easy to her for some reason. She sighed softly, and began typing.

_VMBeliever16: Sara._

_

* * *

_

They all were yelling at each other, Buddy on the other hand sat there with his hands over his head, until a static filled the room.

_Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final test. There are no more teams; no more saving each other…it's now every man for himself. Let's see who's strong enough to live to see another day._

They all stood in quiet looking at each other.

"Then who's the next to die?" Jasmine said.

Then the lights went out, and everyone screamed for their lives.


	9. One by One

His head was throbbing, his mind racing, his body weak, and his breath shallow. He slowly got up as he kept his eyes closed. He remembered where he was, remembered what had happened in the past hours, and because he remembered; he wanted to forget. He silently opened his eyes and looked into darkness. He last remembered screaming with the others when the lights went out, then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell to the ground.

"Hello?" He said. "Victor—Emily—Buddy—Sara—anybody?" He screamed out, but there was no reply. He stood up straight in fear, and tried to find even the slightest of light. "Jasmine—Jaya—Luis—Brittany?" Again there was no reply; he felt the fear rise within him. "Where is everyone?"

He walked slowly forward feeling around in front of him, but when he felt something…it wasn't a something he wanted to feel again. He felt a cold metal chair and followed it down to the attached chains. His fear resumed as he thought of where he was.

"No, no—no it can't be; not again."

Suddenly a static filled the room, and a voiced followed only making the hairs on his arms rise.

_Hello Stephan, it's time you learned exactly what has happened in these past hours…and why you are here._

* * *

She awoke as she was sitting upward against a cold wall. She gradually went to stand but stumbled outwards, as she stumbled across the floor she tripped on something; or the way she felt it...it was someone.

"What the fuck?" The unknown person said.

She was taken aback, it was pitch black, she just woke up and her head was spinning, and now she's in a room which could be anywhere. She crept away from the person.

"Who's there?" The person said again.

After a minute of thinking, she was going to speak the person; for the voice became familiar after the ringing in her ears stopped. But before she could speak, a static had filled the room leaving the two of them frozen; it was all like experiencing the horror again.

_Hello Sara_—_Jaya, it is time you both learn why you are essential to this game. Perhaps after you learn more it'll make the decision in the end easier or harder. You see, in the end only one of you will be walking out of here alive..._

* * *

His head rushed as he rose from the floor, he was confused, but mostly he wanted to see the person he cared so much for; but it was hard to see in pitch black. All he wanted was for him to be safe, that's all he's ever wanted. He felt that urge to protect him when he found out that he had been imprisoned in this "game" as well.

"Baby—boothead, are you there Stephan? If you are _please _answer!" He shouted and when there was no answer, fear began to consume him.

He took a step forward and tripped over something; it was solid, big, and felt almost like a human. He slowly reached to the object, whatever it was, and touch it gently with caution. Once felt, he gasped loudly.

"No—no way." He whispered.

_Hello Victor, you have a bond with one of the victims. In the end you'll have to choose who lives; a sacrifice for love, him or you?_

His eyes went wide as he heard those words, sure he always said that he'd take a bullet for him; but the moment in time of which they were in, had him more confused than ever before.

* * *

She was breathing heavy as she awoke the events that had occurred never left her mind; it only made her even more uneasy. She awoke the blackness of a room which she knew not of. It was dark and cold; a cough escaped her mouth. She looked up and around not being able to see a thing, she felt blind and constricted of her freedom. She slowly began to crawl around and she felt something, something that struck her odd. It felt thick and gross, like guts from a dead bug oozing out. She tried to go on a bit more but ran into a body; she felt the body and instantly became freaked out. She went to scream, but before she could a static filled the room.

_Hello Jasmine, you participation in this game has been needed. But it's time you start focusing on the light of another day. Someone here is out to get you; you must stop them before they stop you._

* * *

She awoke in such pain, her hand was throbbing fiercely. She had tear stains on her face, she limped to get up in the pitch black and felt around. She found a wall and let it guide her. The walls had felt cold and hungry, hungry for warmth; she continued on walking until she ran into something. It caught her off guard she felt the object in front of her. Before she thought it out she screamed loudly, it was a metal chair that had a device she knew well around the top of the chair. She wanted to run, and she did. She tried remembering the set-up of the room and ran. But she ran into a table, and heard glass breaking. Soon after she took few breaths, but what she didn't feel right away was the biting sensation on her exposed legs. She sat for a minute, and once she felt the pain shooting up her leg she screamed again. Suddenly her screams we halted when the room had been filled with static.

_Hello Brittany, you have a strong will, and a will to fight. But someone here is going to challenge you, in order for you to see the light of another day; you must listen to what I have to say._

* * *

He had been awake for several minutes sitting there, afraid to get up. His body was aching and his mind was racing, he wanted to go home and sleep. He was peaceful until he heard a cough in the room. With his might he shot up and looked around in the everlasting darkness that consumed his surroundings.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?" The voice shouted back, you heard his accent; you also heard his anger.

"Don't fucking cuss at me! I asked you first!" He replied as his hand clenched into a fist.

"Look man, if I find out you put me here I'm gonna fucking kill you!" The voice screamed.

Before he could reply back to the voice, static had suddenly filled the room.

_Hello Buddy—Luis, it's time you two spent some time together. Together for the first and final time, for you see in the end only one of you will be walking out alive..._

Buddy had then felt a pain he had never thought he'd endure so intensely; fear.

* * *

Her head hurt like hell, and her mind returned with fuzzy memories following. She slowly rose holding her head up but, gently fell back down. She stayed down this time, resting her head on her arm. She let out a soft sigh and a shiver escaped her body.

"Stephan?" She said aloud as she opened her eyes slowly, looking into darkness. "Stephan are you there?" She asked, there was no response; and there was certainly no one else in the room, as she spoke she heard her voice echo.

She felt around and felt an object, she suddenly recoiled as the memories flooded her mind.

"That's not possible…this can't be."

_Hello Emily, welcome to the final game. Your betrayal has lead you into the game yourself. Now you are imprisoned with the rest, you must make your way along with everyone else to the finish line. Then and only then will we see who is the strongest and has the most will power to want and see another day._

* * *

He watched as the words were spoken every room within the imprisoned walls had been lit up with light. A smile had crept upon his face.

"Is it almost over sir?" The man in shadows asked.

"No, I believe it has just _really _begun." John had answered with a quiet chuckle.

* * *

Stephan screamed as he was locked into the room of which he had let people die. He fell to his knees and started sobbing.

"GOD DAMMT! When will this end?" He shouted, as the room only gave him an echo in return. The scent left from the shocked bodies left Stephan feeling nauseous.

* * *

Sara and Jaya stood up looking at each other with fury, as they were surrounded by the room of which they were imprisoned in the glass chambers.

As Jaya turned away to look at her glass chamber she closed her eyes shut, when she opened them she heard a scream. She looked ahead of her and saw Sara with a rusty pipe. Sara was running towards her with the pipe in air ready to lunge at her. Before she could react to the moment, she felt the cold pipe hit the left side of her head. She screamed out and fell to the ground.

"I—am—not—dying—today!" Sara screamed as she was hyperventilating through each word.

* * *

Victor, on his knees, struggled to look away from the bloody and now dead Will. He began to sob hysterically; losing all his collected calm which he had tried to maintain. He slowly rose from the floor and looked away from Will, suddenly and anger filled his eyes again.

Next to Will was the pipe he had used to kill Will. He bent down and grabbed it, once gripped he slowly stood up straight. Before he knew what he was doing he started slamming the pipe against Will's dead body.

"DAMN—YOU—MOTHER—FUCKER!" He said between each time he slammed the pipe into Will's ribcage. He released the pipe and fell to the ground, looking at his hands he saw the dry blood from before. "It's your fault I'm here…" He looked down at Will disgusted. "It's your FAULT!" He screamed.

* * *

Jasmine awoke in a room she didn't know of, she didn't know of where she was, but she knew who was lying there dead in front of her. Hollie lay dead and white, and Jasmine only screamed for what was beyond her. Beyond Hollie was a glass window, which she saw her enemy; she saw who she had to kill just to get by.

She ran up to the window with hatred in her eyes. She was ready to kill, when the signal was released.

"You're gonna die you FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed, her voice had shown determination. She was ready to see the light of tomorrow, and she was willing to do whatever it took.

* * *

Brittany eyes went wide as she saw her surroundings; flesh eating maggots roamed the floors around her. She was going ballistic and wanted to cry and scream, but she let her tears fall quietly as she sobbed while the maggots at her pale flesh. She shut her eyes, and then quickly opened them.

"I've gatta get to her, she's gonna die If it's the _last_ thing I do." She said, her voice raspy and her eyes fierce.

* * *

Buddy was on one side of the room staring at Luis, while Luis did the exact same thing to Buddy on the other side. They both looked enraged, and they both looked determined; they both looked determined to see the light of tomorrow.

Luis was the first to make his move; he had a pocket knife he had stashed in his shoe. He reached down pretending to tie his shoe, once he grasped the knife he flipped it out and ran towards Buddy. Once he was close enough he plunged the knife forward.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" Luis screamed as he landed on top of Buddy stabbing him in the shoulder.

Buddy shrieked of the pain in his shoulder, as he started panting from the pain that filled him he quickly made his move. It was a classic move, but it had worked. Buddy took his foot and slammed it right in-between Luis' legs. As Luis flew back crying in pain, Buddy used his might to pull out the knife and plunge forward.

As Buddy reached Luis, Luis had maneuvered his legs for the right moment. Once that moment had come he wrapped his legs around one of Buddy's and twisted away. Buddy once again screamed out as his leg was being twisted; he slammed onto the floor head first. He looked up with blood down his cheek, he had scrapped it badly.

"You fucker…" Buddy began saying in a hushed tone.

"Just wait bitch, this ain't over." Luis said as he managed to hold a smile.

* * *

Maria was now into the game, she saw all rooms lit up; and she wanted to see Sara dead. But as she watched, she heard footsteps from behind her; it was her mom. She quickly shut the monitor off and grabbed a book pretending to read.

"Maria?" Her mom knocked as she slowly came in.

"Yeah mom?" She said keeping her eyes on the book.

"Just wanted to tell you I have to run a couple places, wanna come with me?" She asked.

"No mom, it's fine. I'm almost done with my homework, just doing a little reading to get my mind back on track." She smiled as she looked up at her mom.

"Oh, okay…I thought I'd ask. Love you; see you when I get home." Her mom said with a wave and she closed the door.

Maria listened for about two minutes until she heard the door downstairs close and watched by the window to see her mom leave. Once she was gone she hurried back to the screen turned it on and watched closely.

* * *

Emily sat there looking at the four walls, she was tired and hungry. She was depressed and pissed off, and she wanted this whole thing to be over. She struggled to get up, and once she did she realized that she felt terribly weak and light-headed.

"Ugh, what the hell…" She said aloud.

As the words erupted from her mouth, the door not far from her opened. She walked towards it as cold air hit her face. She approached the door, but she didn't expect this to happen.

From the corner a man came face to face with Emily, "Hello Emily…it's nice to see you again." A coy smile appeared on his face.

"Shit…" Emily said as fear crawled back into her eyes.

* * *

Maria sat watching, glued to the screen. She was so entertained that she almost couldn't contain herself. At one point she thought she heard the door open and close downstairs, she shook it off thinking it was just her mom.

She read the messages from the other viewers; they were nearly as excited as she was.

_VMBeliever16: my god, this is pure genius._

She said, she was hooked watching this; she also couldn't wait to see one person die. She read on with the responses, until she heard a noise in the hall. It wasn't a normal noise she heard in her house. It sounded like a snort. She turned around slowly as she rose from her chair.

She looked back at the screens, upset that she was missing the action. She carefully opened her door and walked out into the hallway. There was nothing there, so she turned back to go into her room; closed her door and began to walk back to the computer.

But, something made her turn…something weird. As she turned she heard another snort and the weight of someone tackling her down to the ground. When she landed she ended up hitting her head, knocking her out.

* * *

"_Cold…cold…cold…" _She thought to herself.

She awoke in a green room, rusted walls, and the smell of death was in the air. She looked around panicked. She had no clue where she was, but once the static filled the room; not only did she know it, she had feared it.

_Hello Maria and welcome to the game._


	10. Eliminate the Threats

Stephan stood in the center of the dim lit room; he stared at the six chairs in front of him. He thought back to when he had saved two people and screwed up the order, he began to feel nauseous as he thought about it more and more. But he was even more flustered by what information he was given; he now knew what had happened in the past hours.

"I cannot believe Emily did this, this isn't her…" He said softly as his mind raced back and forth with all information he was given. "Two people died in her hands…Sophia and Will…" His eyes went soft as he felt tears forming, after he had found out Will was dead it made him feel dead inside; though they had never been together, Stephan still cared a lot about him. "This isn't fair…it's not fair anymore." He fell to the ground as he cried into his hands.

Suddenly he heard a door unlock to the right of him, he slowly rose and walked towards the opened door. He peaked outside the door and saw it was a hallway, he knew that his life was in the mind of a killer. So if he had any chance to live another day, he knew he had to follow this path; wherever it took him he would fight, regardless of what the outcome would be. He slowly walked into the hallway, gulped hard, and looked back at the room he woke up in.

He let out a long sigh, "I'm tired of waking up here, I wish I could just wake up in my bed…" He said as he turned away from the room and slowly walked forward, not knowing where it would lead him.

* * *

She stared down at Jaya who was knocked unconscious and had blood dripping down from her cheek. She sighed and let the pipe fall to the ground, as she turned she wondered what would happen next; she was wondering how she was going to get out of here, something had to happen.

"Hey Sara," A voice called behind her and Sara froze.

She went to turn back with an innocent smile, "Jaya?" She asked carefully, as she tried hiding all fear within her face.

"Its fine Sara, I'm not going to hurt you…I don't want to fight." Jaya said softly.

They now stood face to face, and Jaya wasn't happy at all. Anger filled her eyes and Sara went from being miss-nice to badass. They stared at each other and Jaya's eyes showed hunger, hunger for the light of another day. Jaya screamed as she charged at Sara, backing her into the wall with her arm across Sara's neck. Jaya pushed hard against her and smiled.

"It's called acting you dumb bitch; you really didn't think I wouldn't fight you now did you? I'm going to live and see the light of another day and you'll rot in her forever." Jaya said softly with a smile.

"Good—then I can't say it was easy to fight your ass, bitch." Sara laughed as she said it.

Suddenly Jaya felt a stab in her stomach, she let go of Sara and looked down; she stood staring at the blood dripping down her side. Sara stood there with a rusty piece of glass that she had wrapped a piece of her sleeve in; it now had scarlet smeared across it. Sara's eyes now looked dark, for she was ready for a fight of her life.

Jaya snarled quietly at Sara as she charged forward again, but Sara smiled softly as she grabbed a hold of her wrist and twisted it sharply. Jaya screamed as she felt her bones crack, but Sara didn't stop there; she had kept twisting leaving Jaya in unbearable pain. Jaya now felt her hand being turned beyond her limit. She shut her eyes and screamed louder, when she opened them she saw Sara's hand gripped around her bloody hand that now showed bone. Sara had twisted so hard that her bone snapped and ripped through her skin.

Jaya plunged again towards Sara, using her sharp bone that was sticking out. She raised her hand towards Sara and slashed her bone against Sara's face cutting deep within her skin. As Sara screamed falling to the floor, Jaya screamed as well for her doings had made the bone sticking out rip more of her skin. Her arm bone was now sticking almost half-way up to her elbow. She stared down at her arm and gasped, she was in more pain than she had ever been in her life. Instead of worrying about her pain she tried to attack once more.

She saw Sara crying from the pain on her face, but she also saw her hand loosing grip on the broken glass. She then took her chance and dashed down towards the glass she held in her hand. But as she reached towards it, Sara acted upon the moment and saw Jaya's hand reaching down. Sara took the glass and shoved it through Jaya's hand, now the glass was pierced through her hand and all you heard was Jaya's fierce cry of pain.

Sara got up and used all her body weight to raise her leg and kick Jaya in the head, her kick sent Jaya flying backwards as her body flipped over. She went face-first into the broken glass that lay a few feet away from the chambers.

As she struggled to get up Sara saw Jaya's now broken spirit. She struggled to rise with blood streaming down her face with the glass pieces stuck in places on her face. Her hands were also covered with blood as one had been covered with glass pieces and the other was still pierced with the glass Sara had shoved into it. Her arm was turning red as her exposed bone was killing her softly.

Sara looked at Jaya for another second, but she knew she had one with a bruised neck and a cut on her face. She scrambled over to the pipe she had originally used on Jaya and gripped it once again. She walked over to the beaten up Jaya with a mix of tears and blood falling from her chin. Jaya slowly looked up at Sara in defeat.

"Why—why did you do this Sara?" Jaya said crying between each word.

Sara felt guilty for a split second, but a thought crossed her mind and her lips formed a smile. "As I recall 'It's called acting you dumb bitch; you really didn't think I wouldn't fight you now did you? I'm going to live and see the light of another day and you'll rot in her forever.' So who's the one rotting now?—bitch." Sara said as she raised the pipe above her.

Jaya's eyes now had been filled with fear, "Sara—Sara please no…" Jaya pleaded.

Before Jaya said another word Sara slammed the pipe into Jaya's head once hearing a crack from her skull, she immediately felt to the floor as blood poured from her skull. Sara then slammed the pipe in her skull again hearing another crack as it vibrated through the pipe into the tip of her fingers.

She went to hit her once more but heard a door, on the other side of the chambers, unlock and open. She looked at it cautiously for that was not the door she had used to exit this room once before. As she looked at the dead figure that once was a live woman, she stepped over her crossing towards the open door with the pipe still in her hands. She wasn't willing to go anywhere on these grounds without a weapon.

Once she got to the door she peaked out and quietly called out, "He—hello?" She asked, and when no one replied she looked back beyond the chambers to the girl she had just killed to see the light of another day. She swiftly turned away and walked out into the cold hallway and began walking along the long narrow path.

* * *

After sobbing for what seemed like forever he slowly rose from the ground. He didn't have a clue as to what he was supposed to do and why he was here. But he knew it was going to be hell to decide in the end, he just hoped that the 'end' wasn't anytime soon. So he had no way out, there was no clue and there was no way of him even guessing of how to get out of the room.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked a loud, but he knew he would get no response.

He was tired, hungry, lost, in love, and miserable at the moment. He wanted to see him one more time before he had to choose. In the back of his mind he knew that whatever happened in the end, it was meant to be. He was thinking for so long he started hearing his voice and heard footsteps. He knew it was all in his head till he heard a noise that he wasn't just "hearing" it was real. Someone was at the door and he heard the door slowly being opened, he quickly grabbed the pipe that had blood splattered all over it and held tight. The door slid open and his eyes went wide.

"Stephan—oh my god." He said as the pipe fell to the ground.

But Stephan did not reply, he stared at the man he loved staring back at him; then he stared down to the other man he was in love with lying dead. His inner beauty was exposed in the most gruesome way, he suddenly felt angry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Victor asked, but he knew why he was mad; he had the feeling that Stephan knows why Will was lying dead in front of him.

"You did this Victor…" Stephan said slowly, "You did this…why?"

"Stephan, let's just get out of here and I'll tell you all about it!" Victor said as a thought crossed his mind, _"Maybe he doesn't know everything…everything that could happen."_

"NO! I want to know god dammit!" Stephan said as he crossed over into the room where Victor stood.

"NO!" Victor screamed.

Before Stephan could react, the door slammed behind him with a _click_ and before they both could comprehend what was happening, they knew they had been trapped.

"No…no, no, no, no—no!" Victor said as he fell to his knees.

Stephan was facing away from Victor, looking at the door that shut in his face. Once again he was imprisoned in a room he didn't want to be in. He wanted to fall and cry, and that's exactly what he did.

Victor then ran to his lover's side and held him, and Stephan accepted Victor's arms around him. Regardless of how mad he was at Victor, he always felt safe in his arms. But, before Stephan realized, Victor had quickly backed away with fear. Stephan, puzzled, looked at Victor with tears in his eyes.

"Stephan, it's not safe here anymore…" Victor began saying.

"Was it ever pa?" Stephan said with a light chuckle.

Victor smiled, for Stephan had always managed to get him to smile. But the smile faded once again as he thought of why they were trapped. "I—I mean it's not safe with me anymore." He said as serious as he had ever been.

"What do you mean?" Stephan said, Victor could tell Stephan was confused and worried.

"Baby…only one of us is going to be able to walk out of here." Victor said slowly.

Stephan's eyes went wide as the words were said, you could tell that it scared him and he also showed that he wasn't ready to die; but Victor held his hand gently as tears formed in his eyes.

"Baby…what are you thinking?" He asked gently.

"Pa…if only one of us can live, or walk out of here; I can't choose." He said sniffling now.

"No—no baby, don't think like that." Victor said as he sighed. "One of us will move on…" Victor said slowly as Stephan gave him the questionable stare that had given the vibe of 'who is it going to be then?' But, he didn't have the answer.

Stephan now had tears rolling down his eyes. "Pa, I can't walk out of here without you. You know that."

"Baby…I do know that, but only one of us can leave."

"Pa, you should go…really you should." He said sighing softly.

"NO! I won't let you die, you have so much to live for—" He said as he wiped Stephan's tears with his thumb.

"And you don't?" Stephan said as more tears had leaked from his eyes.

"No—I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that you deserve to live." He said as he continued wiping Stephan's tears, forgetting about the tears falling from his own eyes.

"Why?" Stephan asked as he got closer to wipe Victor's tears with his sleeve.

Before Victor had answered he leaned in close and kissed him gently on the lips. "Because I love you…that's why."

More tears fell from his eyes as he looked into Victor's. He couldn't let him go, he shook his head, "No—no I love you too, and I cannot leave you to die."

Victor pulled Stephan into his arms and began crying out loud, he wasn't hiding it now. "Baby, I know you don't want to. But I want you to live okay?" Victor said as he held his lover in his arms, probably for the last time.

"I feel like I should be mad at you…for killing Will and for saying I should live." He slowly looked at Victor's face that had tears falling down and hitting his shirt. "But I can't, you love me and I love you…how am I suppose to let you go pa?" He asked as he wiped Victor's tears again with his sleeve.

"Baby stop I don't want you to ruin your shirt." He said.

Stephan laughed, "You think right now I'm worried about my shirt? Stop it pa, you're about to tell me to walk out of here without you. That's almost unbearable, and I hate it."

Victor leaned in again and kissed Stephan once again, but this time the kiss prolonged a few moments longer. Once he released Stephan he hugged him tightly smelling his sweet scent.

"Pa I can't leave you…I can't." Stephan said.

"Okay fine, we'll go out together we won't sacrifice each other." He said softly.

The rose from the floor together as the door across the room unlocked, as the two looked over to it. Stephan took Victor's hand as they walked over; a smile crept onto their faces as they walked. Right before they left the room Victor pulled Stephan into an embrace of kissing and hugging.

"I love you boothead." He said as a tear escaped his eyes.

"I love you too pa." He smiled back, wiping another tear of his lover's with his sleeve.

Before Stephan knew it Victor took his hands and picked him up, Stephan smiled with excitement; but Victor had rushed with tossing Stephan out of the room. As Stephan hit the wall gently but harshly his expression changed from excitement to terror he caught Victor's eyes. He stood crying as the door closed shut.

"NO!" Stephan screamed as he ran to the door pounding on it. "No—no give him back to me!" He began sobbing, "I can't lose him…please…no." He said as tears erupted from his eyes, his head fell in defeat and pain.

He then heard from the other side a scream of his lover, as he looked up he saw the color of red, orange, and yellow; immediately he knew what it was, fire. Stephan then became hysterical as Victor was still screaming. Stephan ran to the door trying not to touch it from the heat.

"VICTOR!" He screamed as loud as he could.

There was only the screaming coming from the room, Stephan cried as he could only picture his lover being burned to death. As he thought a smell was inhaled, the smells of burning flesh. He covered his mouth as he gagged from the smell.

He stood at the hot door crying his eyes out with his hand over his mouth. All he could hear was the screaming of his lover and he could have sworn that at once he heard Victor call out his name.

It seemed like forever the fire had stayed lit, he was about to walk away until the screaming stopped. He looked up sniffling, waiting for something to happen; there was no noise just dead silence. Until Stephan screamed, Victor appeared on the blurred window. Stephan was mortified of what he saw; his skin was crimson and his eyes scarlet. Stephan cried as he gasped for air, he feel backwards to the wall.

"NO!" He screamed as loud as he could.

* * *

Jasmine stood around trying to figure out how she was going to get to _that_girl, until she looked down at the dead Hollie. She had the feeling her freedom was hidden inside Hollie, and she was gonna find out. She kneeled down to her and took a hold of the pipe that was jabbed into her chest. As she tried to move it she heard the squishing inside her body.

"Oh god…that's so disgusting!" Jasmine yelled as she let go of the pipe, but she looked over to the girl and went back to grabbing the pipe; ready to grab it and pull it out.

She slowly grabbed it and pulled gently, it slid out easily and before it was all the way out she groaned in disgust. The blood that was left inside her empty shell was oozing out as she pulled on the pipe. She wanted it to be over and pulled the pipe out, and then she looked closely as she rolled her sleeve up. Then she took her hand and stuck it inside Hollie's chest, searching for a key. But before she was inside her for a mere second Hollie's eyes shot opened and she screamed in pain.

Jasmine, startled, screamed as she jumped up with her left hand covered in blood. She stared at Hollie who was paralyzed but was able to look around.

"What—what's going on?" Hollie yelled, she couldn't see far enough to see that Jasmine was there.

"How are you alive?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine is that you?"" Hollie asked. "Jasmine there's something wrong I feel something inside me…it feels cold and small, what's going on?"

Jasmine didn't know how it was possible that she was a live, but she knew well enough that there was a key inside her. But she knew that she couldn't reach in while she was alive. So she walked back over to Hollie and knelt down to her.

Her hands formed into fists and she slammed them down on Hollies head, she didn't stop even thought she heard Hollie's screaming. Her hands hurt every time she hit her head, but she didn't stop; but it wasn't working entirely. She stood up and took her foot and slammed it into her face hearing cracks in her face. She did it again hearing piercing screams and winced every time she did so.

After the process she looked down at Hollie, for now you couldn't tell who it was. Her beautiful face was destroyed and covered in blood. Jasmine's eyes fought tears, but went back to determination. She knelt back down and tried not slipping in the scarlet blood that surrounded her now. She carefully reached inside and began feeling around disgusted by the feeling of a human organ. She kept feeling around until she felt the object that Hollie had described, but I wasn't a key. So she went to get her hand out, but realized that her bracelet got caught on her rib cage. She wasn't panicking until she heard a door unlock and open behind her. She didn't know how long she had so she did panic.

She tried jerking her bracelet loose and tried with all her might, but it wasn't working. All she could do was look at that open door and think of what she had to do beyond that open door. So she started pulling harder and harder until she heard something break. It was her rib cage; as she tried to pull it out the rib cage had still been attached to the bracelet. When she pulled out the ribcage ripped through her skin exposing more blood that gushed and splattered out onto Jasmine. She didn't scream, she just hurried towards the door and didn't look back and the dead Hollie that would never be able to be recognized.

"Such a perfect thing destroyed…" Jasmine whispered as she walked out the door looking back.

As she exited, the door shut and Jasmine looked away and head to where the hallway, which she was now in, led her. She was ready and determined.

* * *

Buddy and Luis were now head to head until they heard a door unlock beyond the both of them. Their eyes went wide, and Buddy dashed for the door until Luis tackled him down leaving Buddy feeling weak.

"This isn't over yet bitch!" Luis screamed, "You're not walking out of here alive! I'm not done with you!" He screamed again as he bashed Buddy's head against the cement.

* * *

Brittany sat there trying to figure out how she was going to get to this girl. She was locked in a room that she couldn't get out of. She knew the room well and didn't even want to be there. But it wasn't long before the door opened and Brittany shot up from the floor and stared at the person.

"Brittany" The female voice said with cockiness.

"Jasmine…" Brittany replied.

Jasmine walked in and slammed the door shut behind her. She turned around and felt a fist hit her jaw as she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Brittany looking completely pissed off.

"Let's do this shit, because I'm not the one dying anytime soon." Brittany said.

Jasmine smiled and bashed her bloody shoe into Brittany's knee knocking her down. Jasmine got up and she out a light laugh, "Let's go then bitch."

* * *

Maria now stood in the middle of the room she was in, and she couldn't tell what was going on until she heard that voice telling her. _Welcome…_rang in her head, she's in the game now; she was terrified. She didn't know if this was her tomb or if something was going to happen at any given second.

"Hello!" Maria called out, looking around the room. "Is anyone there?"

Then out of darkness a door unlocked and in walked an unfamiliar figure. She walked up right before the light hit.

Maria was mortified, and when the door closed the static filled the room. The voice only said one sentence, and one sentence was all they needed.

_Hello ladies, only one of you will be walking out alive; may the best player win._

As the static faded out Maria tried to make the person out, but she couldn't. The figured stood there in darkness, almost taunting Maria.

"Who are you?!" She screamed.

The figure came out into the light with a smile on her face, a pipe in her hand, and a grip that was ready to fight.

Maria's eyes went wide as she saw who it was; she gulped hard and tried to say her name. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She slowly said the name as she whimpered, "S—Sara?"


	11. Starving to Survive

She sat quietly as she was strapped to a cold chair; her breathing was hard, she had tear stains that were lined with mascara, and she had a major headache where her head was pounding. She was furious, and she let it show to the best of her ability. Her hair was messy and her clothes had tears in which showed that she put up a fight. After prolonging her prison, she was defeated and accepted it. She sat there watching the man sit in font of the screens watching the horrifying things that were occurring.

Slowly the man looked back at her with a smile, "Did you really think you'd get away with it?" He said slowly turning towards her.

"Maybe I did…what's it to _you_?" She asked as she blew a piece of her hair out of her face.

He shot up from the chair he was sitting in and got in her face. "Perhaps _you _forgot but it was _my_ game!" He shouted, "I only let _you_ lead the game because I thought I could trust you!" He then had sarcasm in his voice, "But _noooo_ you had to go and ruin, I put my _fucking _life on the line for this game. My pride was into this and you fucked it up…you really, really fucked it up."

"You made it personal…" She said staring at him straight in the eyes, she wasn't a sweet innocent girl anymore and she wasn't a badass girl anymore, she was a scared girl who was alone and had to fight for her life.

He let out a sigh and laughed, "Things were supposed to be _personal_, it was the WHOLE point. Did you forget that?" He asked as he pointed to the screen.

She slowly gazed at the screen then back to the man, "No, of course not. But I also didn't forget that I'm human—and that I have a conscious."

He snarled at her and walked back to his chair, "Fine, we'll see who's left to save in the end…_Emily_."

Emily stared at him, for she had lost all respect she had for the man in front of her; she then spoke what was on her mind. "Fine, let's see _Jigsaw._"

His jaw tightened as he heard that name come from one of his own. He stared back at her, and saw a shattered girl who was on the edge of cracking.

* * *

Buddy was screaming as his head was banged against the cement. Before he reacted, he felt Luis jump off him and head towards the door. Buddy quickly jumped and dived down on to of him, catching Luis off guard.

"Where the hell are you going?" Buddy asked as he tried his hardest to keep Luis pinned down.

"Get the fuck off me!" Luis commanded.

Buddy did as said, but once Luis got up Buddy charged at him with a fist. Luis had tried to avoid the punch, but as he moved Buddy moved with him leading his fist hitting Luis hard across the jaw and knocking him down.

"WHAT NOW?" Buddy said, he felt almost purely masculine as of right now.

Luis lifted himself up as he quickly maneuvered himself. He flipped over as he swung his legs at the back of Buddy's causing him to fall flat on his head. Buddy's body left a _thud_ echoing as he landed.

Luis had coughed lightly and got up walking towards the motionless Buddy. He slowly crept up and bent down staring at him. For a mere second he looked at the door and thought to take a run for it. When he looked back Buddy was staring back at him, and he last felt Buddy's fist hit him straight in the face making him fall back.

"This isn't over!" Buddy screamed.

* * *

The two stood face to face with their eyes squinted. Jasmine examined Brittany closely, looking for any weakness. Brittany planned her moves and reactions in her head.

"So, it's come to this huh?" Jasmine asked.

"Guess so…" Brittany replied innocently.

"You think you're such an innocent fucking _chica_, don't you?" Jasmine said as she stepped closer.

"Maybe I do, I haven't done a fucking thing here—just trying to see tomorrow, if that's o-fucking-k with you." She stepped closer too.

"What if it's not?" Jasmine asked softly.

"That's too fucking bad you skinny ass bitch." She replied smiling.

"Oh hell naw!" She stepped as far in Brittany's face as she could. "Don't think for a _fucking_ second that you are going to live after calling me that fucking name, _bitch…_"

"What are you gonna do, call the fucking _Latin_ _Kings_ on me?" She said with sarcasm, "Oh wait, that's right we're imprisoned in an unknown area, too bad for you…" She let out a laugh.

Jasmine was done talking; she immediately grabbed that girl's hair and pulled as hard as she could as she spun around to Brittany's back. She then took her bloody shoe and slammed it into her spine causing Brittany to scream. But Jasmine didn't let her fall; she held onto that hair as she tugged and tugged. She then pulled Brittany back to her and began choking her.

"Now, it's like this…" She began, "no one makes fun of my people you hear me bitch?"

Brittany heard alright, she tried nodded as she jabbed Jasmine in the ribs with her elbow causing Jasmine to release her and wrap her arms around her stomach. Then she charged head first, ignoring the pain in her spine, into Jasmine and slammed her back into the wall. Jasmine screamed as she heard her back bones break and shatter. She had experienced a new kind of pain.

She then fell to the ground and looked at Brittany in the eyes, "You fucking—"

Before she could answer, Brittany slammed her foot into the side of Jasmine's face. Jasmine then fell hard onto the cement as her skin was split open and blood started oozing. She stayed down for a second to gather her thoughts.

Brittany bent down and smiled, "Done getting your 'cochina' ass kicked—bitch?"

Jasmine's eyes went wide with anger, she looked over and saw her bloody bandaged hand; she seized the moment. Jasmine quickly reached out and dug her nails into Brittany's wound. Brittany shrieked and tried pulling away, but Jasmine only dug her nails deeper, soon she felt new blood flowing out onto Brittany's arm.

"I'm not even fucking _close_ to being done…_bitch_." She said the look of murder filled her eyes.

* * *

Emily cringed as she watched the two couples fight. It made her sick to her stomach; but she didn't see Stephan anywhere on the screens, she began to worry.

"_He better still be alive, I swear to god." _She said to herself.

* * *

Buddy screamed as he felt teeth digging into his leg, he had tried to walk away when suddenly his leg jerked violently back as he felt teeth sink into his skin. He screamed loudly and looked down to see Luis biting him.

"Get the fuck OFF!" Buddy screamed as he shook his leg, but it only made the pain worse.

Luis didn't give up, his nose was bleeding and his face was scratched up; but he wasn't going to give up. He let his teeth sink deeper into Buddy's leg, he was gonna fight to see tomorrow.

Buddy fell to the ground trying to shake Luis off, but Luis only bit harder. So Buddy to his free leg and bashed Luis in the head, but he didn't budge; Buddy bashed Luis in the head once again hoping to knock him out of his trance.

Luis' felt a warm liquid come down from his forehead, he felt the warm liquid as he released Buddy's leg. It was crimson; as he looked down he noticed that Buddy was wearing boots; which had only made it easier in kicking the shit out of Luis' head.

Suddenly two hands covered Luis' neck and crushed him down to the cement. He looked up and saw Buddy's bloodshot eyes. Luis shook him off and tried running, but Buddy grabbed his hair and kneed him in the back making him fall back down. Buddy then took his head and slammed it into the cement.

When he brought it back up Luis was screaming and Buddy had been smiling. "What's wrong Luis…you okay?" He taunted.

Before he could answer, Buddy slammed his head onto the cement once again. Once he saw the puddle on the ground he slammed his head down again. On the fourth time he heard a loud crack, but it didn't stop him from slamming that head down again. Buddy felt power surge thought him as he slammed him down for the sixth and final time.

This time he released Luis' head and laughed. He got up and walked around to the front and saw Luis' face lying in its own blood; he smiled widely and looked up at the open door. He stared back down at Luis.

"Told you I wasn't dying…" He said with pride as he strolled out of the room.

* * *

Emily struggled to watch the horrifying death of Luis; he had been with her since the first game had started. As she watched she felt tears form and roll down her face. She couldn't hide them anymore and just tried to have her hair hide them.

"What's wrong young one?" John had asked.

"Leave me _alone_." She warned.

"Don't threaten me, it's not my fault you're in this situation; now is it?" He asked honestly.

Emily didn't answer, because he was right. It was her fault that any are dead and any had suffered. She looked up at her stained eyes.

* * *

Stephan sat there still frozen in his tracks, he couldn't more or talk. All he could do was staring at the room he just saw his lover die in. Tears rolled down his fair skin as he thought back to seconds ago.

"God—why?!" He screamed out loud.

But there was a hallway that lead him farther down, as he stumbled to rise he sobbed once more. He slowly wiped his eyes and moved forward as his head naturally looked back to the closed door. He sniffled and walked onwards, turning away forever.

* * *

Jasmine smiled darkly as she released Brittany's arm; as Brittany scurried away Jasmine laughed. She rushed up and bolted towards Brittany, once reached she raised her leg and slammed her foot into her head; once she was pushed down onto the floor, Jasmine kept her foot on her head as she pushed down hard. All she got in reply was screaming, and it only excited her.

"What's wrong!?" She yelled over the piercing cry that filled the room. But when she got no answer she began to get pissed, so she pushed down harder as the scream got even louder. "I SAID WHAT"S WRONG!?" She repeated, but still no answer; this time she picked her foot up and slammed it back down on Brittany's head three times in a row. "I SAID WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Brittany did not stop screaming, she kept slamming her foot into her head; she kept crushing her skull and Jasmine liked it. A smile formed on her face as she kept pounding on her head with her foot.

She kept slamming down on her head as she looked down she saw blood pouring from the mouth, nose, and skull of Brittany; and suddenly the screaming stopped, and Jasmine's smile got even darker.

Jasmine screamed as she began kicking Brittany in the back, legs, neck, and head. She then walked around to the front side to see her lying motionless with her eyes wide open with fear.

"Hey_…_YOU OKAY?" She screamed as she was humoring herself.

She then began kicking her face inwards as she destroyed her face even more; then she began kicking her stomach, chest, and slammed her feet on Brittany's feet. Once she finished it was a human that looked like she was crushed alive.

Brittany laid their dead and her own blood surrounded her, Jasmine smiled as she heard a door behind her unlock and open. She turned on her heal and walked out.

* * *

Emily began to feel her stomach grow weak as she witnessed what Jasmine did to Brittany. Tears continued flowing down her cheeks as she struggled to look away.

"_What is this doing to people?" _She asked herself.

The response she got wasn't one she expected; she felt two hands force her face to look at the screens. However, John was still sitting there staring at the screens; She was scared as to who was forcing her to stare and watch.

"Don't be afraid." Said the voice of a man holding her face tightly.

"I—I'm not." She lied.

"Don't be afraid—" The man whispered, "Only time will tell, and I'm not sure what will happen."

"Who—who are you?" She asked softly.

"My name is no concern of yours yet…but soon—soon." He replied.

"_Oh shit…" _She gulped. _"Oh…shit."_

* * *

Sara stood with the pipe still in her hand; she walked towards Maria as she walked back.

"Sara, what's going on? What the fuck are you doing?" She asked with terror in her eyes.

"Haven't you heard?" Sara asked.

Maria leaned in to hear what Sara was saying. Sara then swung the pipe against Maria's face, Maria flew down to the floor. She leaned up on her elbow and used her other hand to feel the wound that had blood exposed to the dirty; thick air.

"Haven't you heard? If you want to live…" She paused, "someone has to die." Her eyes went wide with excitement. "And that someone isn't going to be me, you do that math."


	12. Maria VS Sara

Maria stared up at Sara in terror, Sara looked different. Her eyes were dark, her face evil, and her smile mischievous. Sara held the rusty, steal pipe tightly in her hands. As Sara looked down her expression changed from an eerie smile to a look of anguish.

"Sara what's happened to you? You seem different…" Maria said as she sat on the ground while her head pulsated.

"I want to live Maria…I want to live." Sara said through her clenched teeth.

Maria's eyes went deep with fear, and her mind went into a trace of thoughts.

* * *

The memory came in at a time when Maria and Sara had stopped talking; Maria's mother had come in to her room to talk to her. Only Maria was upset at the time, and didn't feel like listening to her. But she did as she could to tolerate her mom.

"_Maria, what happened to you and Sara?" Her mom asked softly._

"_I don't know mom, people change. Me and Sara changed, it's all part of high school." Maria said as she looked down at her feet._

"_I know—I know but I was hoping that wouldn't happen to you two…you were always so close!" Her mom said as you could hear the emotion in her voice._

"_Mom, stop! Jeez, must you always be like that?" She said sounding very irritated._

"_Be like what Maria? You always do that to me…always." Started heading out of the room._

"_Mom, stop acting like this! What is wrong with you lately?" Maria said turning up to face her mother's glare._

"_I never thought my own daughter would talk to me like this." She said as her face looked heated._

"_Mom, I'm not disrespecting you!" She said quickly._

"_Maria, I am tired of your bullshit. You need to straighten up, I try and talk to you but you just shut me out. I'm not your friend Sara, I'm your mother; and you need to realized1that...now not later." Her mom said as she stormed out of the room._

Maria sat there looking after her mom, who was almost stomping her way downstairs. A tear fell from her eyes, she felt that her life was a mess sometimes, and yet she didn't have any control over it.

* * *

Maria zoned back in, and was reminded of where she was when she saw Sara looking down at her.

"Sara, you're right. You're not the one who will die today…" She said softly.

Sara was caught off guard as her expression went soft, "W—what?" She asked. "What are you talking about?"

Maria got up slowly and faced Sara, slowly she inched closer. "What I'm saying is..." She suddenly raised her hand hitting Sara straightforward in the nose.

Sara yelled out and fell backwards onto the floor.

"You see what I meant was that 'I'm distracting you…' dumb ass." She laughed softly.

* * *

Emily sat there with tear stains down her cheeks. Her life was horrible at the moment and she wanted this nightmare to end. It was scary to her, seeing everything happening in front of her eyes; she knew that she had never really been in control. John tricked her, and now she had to live with that fact.

"You know Emily; there is something I've been meaning to tell you." Said John, for the first time his voice went soft.

Emily raised her head slowly, meeting the man's stare. She then let curiosity wash over her face as she yearned to hear what John had to say.

"I've told you since the beginning, that it was your game…but I mislead you for you never had control of the game itself." He said as a smirk crept over his face. "It was my plan all along and you never once had a clue, did you?"

Emily slowly looked away, she felt shattered, and she felt gullible. All this time she blamed herself, when really it wasn't her fault at all.

"You bastard, it's your fault!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"You didn't really think I hadn't planned everything out did you? Why do you think I wouldn't let you handle victim three or four?" He paused waiting for an expression to cross over Emily's face. When her eyes went wide he continued, "That's right I had planned this from day one. The victims that are and were in this game were chosen from the start. Nothing of what I do is done randomly. I thought I taught you well…but perhaps I was wrong."

Emily felt her eyes get hot and she wanted to sob her eyes out, but she didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

In the back of the room, the man stared at the two of them. He now felt sympathy for Emily; because John had made it worse than personal…he made it chaotic, he knew he had to stop it.

* * *

Sara had been lying there for quite some time, her mind wondered off into a dream.

"_Sara…Sara!" Cried a male voice from behind her as a rustle in the grass sounded peaceful._

_Before Sara turned away from the scene, she saw green grass with scattered trees, flowers expanded beyond the horizon, and the sky clear as water._

_But, when she turned to face the male voice, the peaceful place vanished and she was now in a hallway that had rusty pipes lying around. She felt cold and uneasy, but she saw the male running towards her and acknowledged him._

"_Stephan? Where are we?" She spoke as she looked at her surroundings._

"_Sara, wake up!" Stephan yelled._

"_What are you talking about, I am awake." Sara said, almost irritated._

"_No, you're in a dream Sara…you're fighting for you life right now. You have to wake up or else I may never see you again."_

"_Stephan how do you know this?" Sara asked._

"_Because, I'm in here…" He pointed to her heart. "And you need to protect it Sara, she'll try and use that against you?"_

"_No…she wouldn't…would she?" Sara asked as she looked down._

"_Sara you have to wake up and fight." Stephan said taking her hand._

_Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him, "I don't want to…what if I die?"_

"_You won't, as long as you want it…but remember she wants it too. Sara, I'll see you again. Remember what I said?" Stephan said as he hugged her tightly. "It's time to wake up." Stephan said as his voice echoed in the room and Sara's mind went blank_

* * *

Gasping for air she jumped up from the ground to see Maria standing a few feet away with the pipe in her hands. Her eyes were now as dark as Sara's were, and she showed a hateful smile.

"So, you decided to wake up huh?" Maria said chuckling.

Sara struggled to rise from the ground, but once she was standing tall again Sara showed no mercy. "Let's go bitch!" She screamed as she ran towards Maria with all her might.

Maria smirked as Sara was only inches away from her; once in close distance Maria swung the pipe, like a baseball bat, into Sara's chest.

Sara screamed as the pipe hit her chest hard and vibrated through her body. It took all her strength not to fall again, but this time she stood up and looked Maria in the eye, "You will not defeat me—for I am not the one who will die!" Sara said as she slammed the fist, she managed to make with her weak hand, harshly into Maria's head.

Maria screamed as the fist hit her, her head was a weak part of her body and only Sara would know something like that. She fell to the ground as her head hit the cement.

Sara looked down hyperventilating as she smirked at Maria who was now unconscious. She turned away seeing if any doors had opened so she could run free, but when nothing happened she became confused. Turning on her heel she felt something sharp, something cold, and something bulky; it was being shoved through her shoulder. She then saw Maria, whose eyes were now bloodshot with a trickle of blood flowing down the side of her face, grinning as she pushed harder on the broken glass she had found.

"This isn't over by a long shot. Don't you dare think I'm going to let you get away without a real fight? I don't care if I have to use everything I know about you against you!" Maria said, almost sounding as if she were screeching.

* * *

A woman walked through the police station with her head held high with confidence, and her black Prada boots hitting the floor gracefully with every step she took. She was a middle-aged woman with auburn hair, stood tall, and had a thin figure. Her strength was always underestimated, but she had always proven others wrong.

As she walked through the halls into her division, she casually walked to her desk. A cup of hot coffee sat waiting for her, with a few case files laid across her desk. Before she had the chance to open one of them, someone was calling her name from a distance.

"Pat! Pat!" Said a man running towards her with a file in his hands, he was lanky and bald. Once he reached her desk he seemed almost out of breath. "I have a case, well…it's urgent. People have been reporting a website that's supposedly hosting a 'game' but it's been monitored and from what we've seen it doesn't look like a game, it looks like a murder case." He said as he put the file he had in his hands on his desk, which was directly next to hers.

"W—what makes you guys…wait I have to see this." She began saying as she logged on to her computer. "Get me there."

The man leaned over gracefully and typed in the link from memory. He then leaned back over her shoulder as they waited for the page to load. Once loaded a dark eerie page was now being shown with the title, "Every man for himself!" at the top of the page. Pat studied the live feed being broadcast and looked horrified.

"Oh my god, this—this is horrible!" She yelped out.

"I know, I know…it is horrible." The man replied.

"Do we have any leads? Do we have an idea of where it's being broadcasted from? Do we have anything at all?" She said sounding almost restless.

"Well, we have a lead…and a location. But it's Jigsaw's work and a lot of the guys are too scared—" The man began saying.

"Stop, just stop Tom. I'm taking this, and you're not standing in my way." She said as she rose from her desk snatching her jacket. "There are kids involved and there is no way that I'm letting any more die because of him." She said as Tom followed her, giving her the information, out of the office.

* * *

Sara screamed as blood began oozing from her shoulder, Maria pulled the glass out and went to strike once more. This time Sara grabbed Maria's wrist and twisted, banging Maria's arm into an open pipe. The glass fell from her hand and shattered into more pieces on the floor.

Maria screamed as she tried getting out of Sara's grip, once out of her grip she punched Sara hard on her bruised chest. Sara put a hand over her chest as her breathing went rapid again, but recovered and grabbed Maria's hair while throwing her harshly into the wall.

She hit the wall with a loud thud as she fell down with a trace of blood left behind from her mouth. Once on the floor, she moaned from the throbbing pain in her head and mouth as she was getting angrier by the second.

"Giving up?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"You wish…" Maria smirked.

* * *

Pat dialed on her cell phone as she weaved in and out of the traffic that moved out of her way. The ringing on the line was annoying her, she wanted him to answer. After eight rings of waiting for him to answer, it went to voice mail. After listening to his recorded greeting she said what she needed to say.

"Hi honey it's me, I know I was supposed to be home early today—but a case came up and it's really urgent and I'm on my way to handle it now." She ran through a red light with her sirens on, a man slammed on his breaks. "So please don't wait up and get some sleep, I'm not sure when I'll be getting home. Be safe and give the kids a kiss from me, I love you." She said as she hung up.

In her free hand she had a rosary, and was praying; praying for the sake of the children and herself.

It took her almost an hour before she reached the address she was given, an old abandoned warehouse that was built within a 20 acre area. A door with the sign "No Trespassing" hung upon a nail that was getting ready to fall out.

Before getting out she strapped on her vest and made sure everything was intact. Once she was ready, she stepped out of the car and headed for the door. She approached the door as she drew her gun, once at the door she used her powerful heels to bust the door open. She had been, as was said by most, the only woman on the team who could catch criminals in heels.

She peaked inside searching the area, once cleared she stepped in closing the door behind her. "Ready or not here I come." She said as she cautiously walked the dark, gloomy halls; not knowing what to expect.

* * *

Sara's breathing was getting worse, but her determination was even stronger. She watched Maria sitting there with her eyes closed, and prepared for what she was about to do.

Taking her shirt and ripping her other sleeve off as quietly as she could, she wrapped her hand. Then she slowly reached down at the broken glass and gathered up the pieces, trying not to stab herself. Once her task was complete she stood up hiding the glass behind her back.

"Maria…are you okay?" Sara asked trying to sound concerned.

Maria's eyes shot open as the question was asked, she sneered at Sara. "What's behind your back Sara, another pipe?" She asked impatiently.

"No Maria, there are none to use." She said pointing around the room, and to the pipe that was covered with dried blood lying a few feet from both girls.

"Then what is it?" Maria said, gathering strength to stand.

"Nothing, my hand is hurting that's all." She said, it was the half truth.

"Liar…you're a fucking liar. Tell me now!" She screamed at her.

"Fine, I'll show you." Sara said as Maria was fixed on Sara's arm.

Sara brought her arm to the front with her hand clasped on the glass, and her hand wrapped. She turned it around as she slowly opened her hand, Maria leaned in to see.

"That's glass, how original; originally stupid, god Sara…running out of ideas?" Maria said.

"Not exactly…" Sara said monotone.

Before Maria could react, Sara raised her arms and threw the glass at Maria. Next, all you could hear was Maria's screaming.

When Sara opened her eyes, of which she closed when she threw the glass, she saw Maria's eyes and face pierce with pieces of glass. Instead of being terrified she was happy, and it showed on her face.

Maria sat there screaming as blood began gushing out of her eyes and oozing from her face. Falling to the ground, she called out for Sara; but Sara did not answer this time. She took her foot and slammed Maria's head into the wall as hard as she could. It only took one time, for Maria's screaming was gone and a door opened behind her.

She turned on her heel and went towards the door looking back at Maria, sitting in her own blood. "So much for you not dying today, Maria." She smirked, but behind that smirk was a slight pain she could no longer express.

* * *

"We've got a visitor!" John said in excitement.

"What do we do sir?" The man asked.

"Why, give her what she came for, of course." He answered.

"And that is?" The man questioned.

"Me…" A dark grin covered his face.

Emily sat there in fear as she saw a tall woman walking the halls; and she hoped, for the woman's sake, that she would get out alive.

* * *

As Sara walked through the door, there was a one-way hall. She walked along the hall to an open door; she entered the room and the door shut behind her; echoing through the whole room. Then to her terror a voice filled the empty space.

"Hello Sara, Jasmine, Buddy. And welcome to your curtain call. You see I'd like to call this the 'maze confrontation' for now you are all imprisoned in a maze like room, and the rules are simple: Don't try to escape, if you run into anyone else your objective is to eliminate them, and lastly there will be only ONE person walking out of her alive."

The static faded, and there was no sound but Sara's breathing. She took a step forward, and her heartbeat was off the charts. Now she had no idea where anyone was, or what they could be thinking of doing. She now was scared out of her mind.

"God help me…" She said as she went around the first corner, shaking in her skin.


	13. Learn or Die

As she walked down the hall her heels could be heard from a distance. Her hair shuffled between shoulders every time she took a step, and each step she felt power surge through her. With her gun in hand, she let the hallway lead her; from what she saw there was only one hallway to follow.

After walking for a while she reached a sliding door to her left side, approaching it cautiously, she felt her left leg twitch. Once she was an inch away from the door she grabbed hold of the handle and pulled. The door slid open and she quickly went inside, but it was filled with darkness. She searched for a light and once she found it, she flipped it upwards.

The eerie light filled the room, almost startling her. But what she saw in front of her was confusing, because she didn't understand what it was. She walked into the room and on the right wall there were five computer screens.

Staring at the screens, she saw a glass wall with blood splattered across it on the opposite side, on the first screen; a girl lying dead on the floor with her face smashed in, on the second screen; two burned bodies lying in a room covered in ash, on the third and fourth screens; and a girl who was faced down in her own blood, on the fifth screen.

"Oh my gosh—what is this?" She said out loud.

"It's my artwork…" A man's voice said behind her.

She spun around with her gun in hand and looked closely into the darkness. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She screamed.

A tall elderly man covered in a black cloak with red silk on the inside, appeared out of the darkness. "I see you've come for me?"

The fear was there deep in her eyes as the man crept closer to her, she wanted to shoot him right then and there; but, she knew it wouldn't help her find the children he held captive.

"Jigsaw." She said through her clenched teeth.

"Please, call me John." He said smiling weakly.

"I don't see why I should. You've hurt these children, and you're a criminal; a murder." She said with her gun pointed to his face.

"You'd really hurt an old man like me?" He said as he raised his hands.

"Your appearance does not fool me, if I have to; I will shoot you." She said, her grip tightening.

"You're an arrogant woman. Coming in here on my turf, you call me names, and accuse me of crimes." He breathed slowly, "You people never understand my ways."

"Your ways are dumbfounded, and you ought to rot in jail." She said as calmly as she could.

"You're so negative, besides I don't expect to live much longer." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"So I've read, you have cancer—but just because you suffer from it, does not mean innocent children should suffer with you!" She said as tears filled her eyes.

"Pat…Pat…Pat, you're a police officer—get control of yourself. How can you complete your job if your emotions are distracting you?" John asked as he approached her slowly.

"What?" She asked, gun still pointed straight at his head.

"You even need a gun, for an old man such as I. How pathetic, you can't even use your god-given hands. You're scared of me, and your body language shows it." He said as he now stood directly in front of her.

Pat's eyes went at ease as she lowered her gun, "You're right—I am afraid of you." She took her left and hand backhanded John, he jerked as he collapsed on the floor. "But don't you dare think I need a gun to try and kill you." She said as her eyes, still filled with tears, grew dark.

Before she could react, she felt arms grab her around the waist and slammed her to the ground. She screamed as she was tackled and immediately fell unconscious.

* * *

Stephan walked along the empty hallway that expanded beyond time. His feet were tired, his hands were weak, his legs were heavy, and his body ached.

He walked through the halls as memories flashed in his mind.

He remembered waking up in the room and seeing the girls alive, barely, waking up to their deaths. He remembered feeling helpless and angry, until he was relieved when all three were saved.

He remembered standing in front of the six people and didn't have a clue who to save. He remembered how Sara, Jaya, and Hollie tried helping him. Then something in his mind set off…Hollie.

"_He-hey Stephan…maybe you should start off with realizing how much these people may mean to others…I mean if you don't save them all, god only knows what would happen." _

"_Yeah Stephan, we're here for you…know that. We just want everyone to get out safety." _

As he walked onwards, those two lines were stuck in his head. Then he recalled how she reacted after he couldn't make a decision and rushed to save Abbie. His head shot up as he thought about it more deeply.

"_He-hey Stephan…maybe you should start off with realizing how much these people may mean to others"_

He looked mortified now, realizing what he hadn't seen before.

"_I mean if you don't save them all, god only knows what would happen."_

As it appeared clearer to him now, his pace slowed down and his breathing went rapid."She had planned to kill me from the beginning if Abbie hadn't been saved…" He said as he kept walking onwards, to the best of his ability. "That bitch, that bitch planned it."

"_We just want everyone to get out safety."_

"She was a lying bitch, she wanted Abbie alive. She didn't give a shit if anyone else had lived…" He said as he sped up, more memories came back of the incident.

"_So, Abbie wasn't that important to you huh?"_ He remembered as Hollie was faced away from him.

"_Well, since you killed her so easily I'm just gonna pay you back."_ Hollie had said after she had successfully hit him in the head, knocking him down.

"_You fucking bitch, I should have never become your friend!" _She screamed at him, after her rampage had gotten out of hand.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he wiped it, anger now filled his eyes. Surely she was dead, but his anger was making it easier to forget the pain. "That bitch…" He said as he hurried further down the hall.

* * *

Emily sat there as quietly as she could. Her body was shaking from the cold draft in the room, and her mind was racing from thoughts that corrupted her mind.

Suddenly the door slid open and in walked the two men talking to each other as the man was dragging a woman. John sat down in front of Emily and placed his index finger over his lips. Emily gulped as the woman was maneuvered into a chair not far from herself.

Once she got a closer look, she knew who it was. Fear had entered her body once more as she glared angrily over at John.

"You bastard!" She screamed as she tried jumping up. Failing to do so, she slammed back down to the chair and yelped as she felt a hand strike her across the face.

As she looked up with her bleeding cheek, it was the man. You couldn't see his face because it was hidden, but something about him was odd.

* * *

Her head slowly rose as her vision fuzzed in; she looked around the room and saw a girl tied to a chair a few feet away. As her vision became clearer she knew who she was. She went to get up but was restricted from the roped that was holding her down. She looked at the girl with a concerned stare.

"Honey, I need to know how you got here." She asked politely.

The girl stared back at her with tears in her eyes; she shook her head and looked away.

"You're here because you decided to join in on the game Pat…" John said as he walked around to face her.

"You…" She said as her eyes grew dark once more.

"Of course it's me." He said as he dabbed his cheek which was split open. "You did quite a number on me, not very people have the audacity to try and strike me."

She managed to smirk, "Well then, someone had to do it."

He leaned down closely and stared into her eyes, he then spoke; but she knew it wasn't for her ears.

"You stay here and let these two be acquainted; I have to go check something." John said as he exited the room.

The two women glanced at each other in agony, but the young girl gave a quick look at the man who stood watching them. She followed her glance and confirmed by blinking.

Neither one of them knew if the other was going to follow through with the plan in their heads, but they were willing to take the chance.

"Hey you…" Pat said staring at the man. "Can you come here please?"

The man acknowledged her voice and walked quietly; once he reached her, he sighed. "Yes?"

"You might want to tighten these ropes, they seem loose." She said.

The girl shot her a puzzled look, but Pat blinked giving her the "it's a part of the plan" look. The girl eased and waited.

He went around her and began fiddling with her ropes. Once he had totally untied her wrist, he had gone to go tie them up once more.

But Pat used her head, literally. She jerked her head back as she hit his head hard. He shrieked and backed away, as she pulled a pocket knife from her bra and cut through the ropes on her legs. Once free she got up and held her knife pointed at the man.

"What—why would you do that?!" The man screamed.

"Never underestimate a cop…duh." She said with a witty smile. She then rushed over to the girl and cut through her ropes. "Emily, everything's going to be okay?"

"You—you know my name?" She asked softly. "But if you knew, why did you ask?"

"To make him believe I was unsure, but I knew. Now we have to get out of here." She said as she had cut through her leg ropes.

The two women stood and headed towards the man, Pat pulled him up and locked his hands behind his back, as Emily stood in front of him.

"Now, I think it's time for you to tell me who you are…" Emily said as she went to take his hood off.

Once removed a skinny man was revealed. He had pale skin and short coffee hair. His features were medium and he looked tired.

"So, for the last time…what's your name?" Emily asked with a hidden power deep in her voice.

"D—Dylan…my name is Dylan." He said.

"Why are you here?" Pat asked, still holding his arms behind him.

"I had originally wanted to follow his steps; for I am a survivor of his games. But once I witnessed it all in person the more horrified I became. I don't want to be here anymore." He said, almost sounding like he would cry. "But he said if I tried to leave, he make sure that this place is the last thing I'd see."

The girls caught each other's eyes and agreed with a slight nod. Emily looked back at Dylan and whispered.

"You're coming with us, follow what we say…or else." She said.

Pat jerked him towards the door, Emily slid the door open and the three of them went to the left, hoping to catch John before anyone else died.

* * *

Jasmine worked her way through the maze, looking beyond the corners, and hoping she wouldn't have to kill anyone. She had hope that the other two would kill each other before she ran into them.

"God, this is so fucking insane." She said as soft as she could manage.

Walking through the maze she got scrapped from wires that were sticking out of the walls. She was even ran into pipes for the maze was dimply lit. Her teeth chattered from the coldness and her legs were feeling ready to give out.

As she walked on, memories flooded her mind.

She remembered waking up in the chair and being surrounded by others that were electrified. The smell was unbearable and the figures that once were human were hard to look at.

Then she remembered waking up in the room of which she saw Brittany through the one-way mirror. She remembered the anger that surged through her veins as Jigsaw told her what Brittany had planned.

"Jigsaw…" She said out loud. Things began flashing before her, and when it became clear she gasped. "She never planned on killing me…" She said almost panting. ""It was him, he _lied_ and I killed her." She said as her eyes were heavy with tears.

Falling to the ground she wiped her eyes, all this time she believed that Brittany had some unknowing grudge against her. But it hadn't happened like that, the more she thought about it the more she knew; she knew that he had given her and Brittany lies. Lies that he created to turn them against each other.

Her passion was to survive and get a change to kill Jigsaw and Emily. For if it weren't for that girl, she wouldn't even be here. She rose from the ground and continued walking, still hoping that she'd be the one to survive.

* * *

Buddy shivered as the hairs rose on his arms and neck. He was cold, tired, and felt shitty; and he just knew that he looked like shit. But he wanted to get this over with and walk out alive. But his gut told him that for some reason, that wouldn't be happening.

As he walked on he became infuriated as he remembered waking up in the chairs and having Stephan telling him why he was here. But he suppressed that anger to try and help Stephan along, because he knew without Stephan he wouldn't have made it this far.

He sighed as his legs kept moving forward, "I hate this…" He said quietly.

The he remembered when he was fighting with Luis, it wasn't something he saw himself doing; ever. But when his life was on the line, he saw how much he changed.

"I can't believe what I did to him…" Buddy said.

Flashes appeared in his mind of what he did to Luis, and what Luis did to him. His nostrils flared as he walked on.

"I'm going to live, and I'm gonna kill who ever I have to just to get out of this nightmare." He said as he picked up his pace.

* * *

Walking slowly, Sara tried preventing the confrontation of another. She was willing to kill, if push came to shove, but if she could avoid it; she would rather avoid it more than anything.

She breathed heavy and clenched her shirt. "This is getting so hard." She said.

As she continued on, flashes of waking up in her tomb and almost drowning came to her. Then watching Stephan having to pick and chose between the six people. He remembered Hollie freaking out before and after Abbie wasn't saved.

She shivered as she lazily carried on.

Then she remembered when Hollie hit Stephan over the head, she wanted to help him. As she went to run to help him, Buddy and Jasmine held her back. She stepped back as she looked at them, they said that they didn't want her to get hurt; but something inside her said it was something more than that.

She then remembered mutilating Jaya, she had nothing against her. But the fear of dying scared her so much that she had to kill just to get by.

She heard a noise behind her; she turned sharply and saw a rat running across the floor. She wanted to scream, but covered her mouth. Once the rat was gone, she continued remembering her horrifying past hours. Had been friends in the past

Images of killing Maria were the most vivid. They held strong feelings along with each and every moment. Sara's stomach went queasy as she remembered the events. Her eyes then went dark as she still walked through the dim maze.

"I'm gonna kill, if it's the last thing I do." She said as she continued on.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Emily asked, staring Dylan angrily in the eye.

"I don't know!" He screamed.

Pat still had him locked down, she kept pushing him along. "You need to tell us!" She said, for she was angry too.

"I said I don't know!" He said, sounding annoyed.

"You have been working with him, and you expect me to believe that?" Pat said, as she shoved him hard into the wall. "You better remember something, something quick, and something truthful!" She screamed.

Emily stood there with her arms crossed.

After struggling to breath, he thought. It took him a minute for he gasped, "OH! I remember!" He screamed.

Emily's eyes lit up with hope as those words escaped his mouth, "What…what do you remember?"

"He said something about, a room where he would be safe. Safe until the last two people were standing." He said slowly.

"What?" Emily said.

"But, now that I think about it…I don't think he mentioned me being there with him." Dylan said slowly.

"But I don't understand." Emily said.

"Then let's keep walking, find John, and understand." Pat said, pulling Dylan away from the wall and pushing him onwards.

* * *

The maze had been quiet for some time, and the center of the maze was hazy and well-lit. The air was heavy and the surroundings were dark.

Suddenly there were noises coming from near the center of the maze. All you could see was three people coming from different directions towards the cent.

Sara entered and froze in her tracks as she saw the others not far from her. Her legs locked as fear shattered her confidence. She walked cautiously towards the center.

Jasmine walked slowly as she saw the other two. Her fear was noticeable and she knew that there was no turning back this time. She flipped her hair out of her face and walked towards the center.

Buddy's head was held high as he saw the two women walking towards the center. Fear lied in his eyes, but he refused to let it show. Once he reached the center, along with the other girls, all stood quiet.

All three stood looking at each other, and a loud rumble shook the room. The maze path was descending into the floor, after two minutes they stood in an empty room. In the outer part, there were six doors.

Suddenly all doors opened and they each ran for one. But when they were three inches from the doors they each noticed something odd. The doors weren't real, and the walls looked like they were moving.

Sara shrieked as she was the first to notice it. She ran back to the center, meeting Jasmine. They looked terrified.

"What do we do?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know!" Sara replied.

"I do!" Buddy exclaimed.

When the two girls looked at Buddy, Buddy fisted Sara in the face as he kicked Jasmine in the stomach. After they fell to the ground in sync, he laughed.

"In order to stop the walls, you two must die." Buddy said through his smile.

"US?" Jasmine yelled, "Who said it'd be us?"

"Yeah…maybe just maybe…" Sara said.

Jasmine went to turn and look at Sara when she felt Sara's body jump on top of hers. Sara took Jasmine's hair and pulled it to where Jasmine's head slammed into the cement.

Jasmine maneuvered by smashing here palm into Sara's already broken nose. Sara flew back as she cried from the pain in her nose. As she flew back she felt a foot hit her spine hard and her piercing cry followed a kick in the stomach.

Jasmine the looked up at Buddy who was still smiling down at Sara. She smiled too as she inched forward.

"Buddy?" She asked.

Buddy raised his head, and Jasmine slapped him hard across the face. Buddy held his face from the burning sensation, and got upset. Then he screamed and fell after he felt a foot kicking him into his crotch.

Once defeated and lying on the floor Buddy stared up at her.

"Shit…" He said.

* * *

Sitting in a different room he watched the screen with the three people. A wide grin was spread across his face.

"Yes, yes…let's see who shall be victorious."


	14. Truth be Told

After trying to carry the weight of a helpless prisoner, Pat had to make the attempt to drag Dylan along with Emily and herself. Pat felt rage growing from inside her body; ready to emerge when she came face to face with Jigsaw.

However, Emily was worried of something Dylan had said,_ "He said something about, a room where he would be safe. Safe until the last two people were standing."_ And she knew if her instincts were right, then her fears would only worsen.

Dylan, being dragged onwards against his will, was regretting of ever following the footsteps of John. His thoughts began to materialize after the thought that he may not make it out alive.

* * *

"Wait stop, please guys…there has to be a way we can all make it out alive." Sara stated.

Changing his look to a more sympathetic stare, he made the remark; "Awe, little Sara a little _scared_ of dying?"

He felt a fist jab his jaw, his head jerked to the left after he heard Jasmine chuckling. Soon after, he felt his left feet get stomped on and felt himself fall from a punch in the stomach.

Jasmine, still in her fighting stance, stared down at Buddy. "What the fuck did Stephan ever see in you?"

Perplexed by her words, he went cold. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sara and Jasmine both sighed, Sara then spoke. "Realization Buddy, he's been crushing on you since forever…duh." Sara said as Jasmine nodded.

"He…has?" Buddy questioned.

"Well…duh." Jasmine responded.

Buddy's head fell deep in thought, when he felt himself get hit on both sides of his head. He couldn't see clear, but as his upper body went down he saw two girls smiling down at him.

Sara swung hard at Jasmine, as her bare fist went across her face, Jasmine cried out. As Sara stomped her feet into Buddy's face and chest, she heard another scream; after stomping on Buddy, she kicked Jasmine in the stomach. "I'm not dying…I am not dying."

Suddenly Buddy stumbled up and wrapped his arm around Sara's neck, Sara yelped as she struggled to maintain her composure. Buddy squeezed as hard as he could, he wasn't letting go. "You're not dying? Keep dreaming bitch."

Jasmine looked up in pain, and saw the struggling Sara, but as she looked out of the corner of her eye she noticed something different. Noticing the walls, how close they seemed to be, she knew there wasn't much time left for any of them; who was going to die, she was unsure of, she was determined yet scared that her strength was running out.

Sara's breathing became shallow as her body was aching of pain she's never experienced before. These past hours have been the hardest hours she has ever lived, the more she thought about it, the more sentimental she became. When she looked down she saw Jasmine in her own world, she didn't want to die; dying meant fighting, and Sara wasn't sure if was going to be able to throw another punch.

Buddy held his grip tight on Sara's neck, but the truth had just been exposed about Stephan's feelings, and now his feelings were unsure. He now had the determination set in mind, the chance to talk to Stephan about this whole situation. But, his body was beginning to weaken, as he wanted to survive, he began to fear that his conversation with Stephan would never happen.

As they all struggled to gather strength they thought, unaware of the fact they were thinking in union, _"I can't die."_

* * *

He sat there looking at the screens in front of him, "Their futures are unfolding right before their eyes, and they have no idea what they are seeing."

He looked at the screen to the far left, watching the three figures walking along the hall. Two women walking, while one had a man by the neck as she dragged him along.

"Dylan, such a weak man. I gave him one simple task." He sighed, "No matter, he wasn't meant to be here _forever_."

Bringing his attention over to the screen that displayed four cameras on one screen, a wide grin splattered across his face. "Then we have these three, who have no idea what to do next."

* * *

Stephan slowly continued forward. His mind raced with the past hours within these walls. People he loved and cared for, died within these walls. People he needed in his life, died within these walls. Now he has no idea who is alive, or who is destined to be dead in the end.

Fighting back tears, "When will this end?" His voice began to tremble. "When…will this end?" He said again, as tears began rolling down his flushed cheeks.

He walked ahead of the dim-lit hall, and tried to understand and prepare himself for the outcome of the situation.

* * *

Sara struggled to be released from Buddy's grip around her neck. But she gathered the strength to stomp on his left foot, fist him in the nose, elbow him in the stomach, and then fist him in the genitals.

Buddy screamed as his grip disappeared, he jolted away in pain.

Sara broke away and merely fell to the floor, catching a breath. She looked over at Jasmine who sat there motionless. She went up to Jasmine and punched her in the face.

Jasmine looked up at Sara in tears, "I give up Sara, I don't have the strength for this anymore." She looked down, "I've been doing nothing but fighting for my life in this prison, and watching people die. I can't walk out of here like nothing happened." She began to sob, "I can't do this…I can't."

"Jasmine get up…now, you fuckin liar—I wont fall for that shit again!" She waited for Jasmine to rise, but when she didn't she kicked her in the jaw.

Jasmine screamed, as she swung onto the cement hand first. "C'mon Sara, kill me…I'm done fighting!"

"Shut up!" Sara said as she slammed her fist into Jasmine's ribs.

Jasmine screamed again.

Sara got on top of her and started punching Jasmine in the face, "GET UP AND FIGHT!"

But Jasmine remained in place and continued to scream.

Sara got up quickly and stared down at her, she positioned herself on Jasmine's side and kicked hard; she kicked so hard she fell onto the ground.

Jasmine still lied there as she squirmed in pain.

Sara, hyperventilating, squirmed away from Jasmine, "Why wont you fight back?"

"I told you I'm done…I wont fight."

"Then I wont kill you…"

"I WILL!" Buddy screamed as he ran up to Jasmine and kicked her in the face. He grabbed her head and slammed it hard on the cement floor. He slammed harder each time, as Jasmine screamed while blood escaped her head and drowned the floor in scarlet.

Sara screamed out of horror as she ran up to Buddy and kicked him hard in the back, then the jaw. Buddy, however, did not stop slamming Jasmine into the ground. Sara then punched him hard across the face, resulting in Buddy letting go and falling to the floor. He was no longer the beauty Stephan described; he appeared as a monster that had blood all over his masculine face.

Jasmine lied there in tears and moaning in pain, she couldn't move nor did she want to. Her willingness of dying had caused her to be paralyzed of any mobilization within her body.

Sara looked away from him and scooted up to Jasmine, Sara almost cried from the beautiful face now ruined by blood and tears. She wiped the hairs out of Jasmine's face, "Jasmine, are you ok?" She sniffled.

Jasmine smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm okay…Sara I wasn't meant to live…"

"Don't say that."

"It's true…do you honestly thing we will all make it out alive?" She paused, breathing deep, "Think about it Sara, why are we here?"

As she thought, realization hit her. "Stephan?"

She smiled again, "Yes, Sara we can't all be saved…"

As Sara went to retaliate, she watched as Jasmine's chest stopped moving, her mouth hung open, and her eyes wide open. Sara gasped in pain; she had never had someone die in her arms. She began crying as she closed Jasmine's eyes.

Buddy got up, once he saw Jasmine he laughed. "Bitch had it coming."

"She's right Buddy."

"About what?" He asked as he rose from the floor.

She sighed as she left the motionless body, "We all weren't meant to live."

He scoffed, "Maybe you weren't but I was…I have to talk to Stephan."

Sara groaned as she walked up to Buddy and slapped him hard. "Realize something here…if you get to talk to him, that wont say you'll walk out of here alive. Do you get that Buddy…do you?"

Buddy groaned from the pain in his jaw, "Yes…I get it."

"So, you want to be the last one to see him?"

Buddy's expression went to shocked, "What are you saying?"

She laughed, "We're all going to die at some point dumbass."

He thought hard, "You're willing to die so I can talk to him one last time?"

She smiled, "Yes, actually I am, after having Jasmine die in my arms I'm willing to die as well…there's no way I'll make it out alive Buddy."

As they stared at each other, their attention was brought to the walls, which inched closer. They now realized that in about five minuets one of them had to die, or be willing to die; or they all die without a say-so.

* * *

Pat struggled to hold Dylan up as he tried to break free multiple times now. She felt nerves racking inside her head, but remained calm. She jerked Dylan as he tried breaking free, "Where are we going?"

Dylan, nervous from the tension, scrambled with words. "Well, I-I don't know."

"You know this place better than the both of us…tell us now." Pat demanded.

He stammered, "I-I don't remember a lot of things."

Emily walked up to him and shook him, "You NEED to remember!"

"Hey wait, why are you yelling at me?" Dylan questioned.

Pat, puzzled from his response, asked, "What do you mean Dylan?"

"Why do you think we're here?" He looked at Emily, "It's because of her…she's the one who started this whole thing."

Pat stared up at her, "Is this true?"

Emily hid her face, "No…he's lying."

Pat loosened her grip on Dylan, "Emily…don't lie to me…is he telling the truth?"

Emily continued to keep her eyes away from Pat's, "No…"

"Then look at me…"

Emily still was turned away from Pat.

Anger surged through her body once more, "LOOK AT ME!" Pat screamed, creating an echo through the eerie halls.

As Emily looked over, she couldn't help but tremble. Exhaling hard, she couldn't lie any longer, "Yes…it is true."

Pat slammed Dylan to the ground; he crawled into a corner of the hall. Pat got in Emily's face. "You watched all these people die? You HELPED him kill these people…these children?"

She looked away from Pat, "No, I helped with the first person who died, after that it was out of my hands."

"You liar, how can I believe a word you say now?" She turned her back on Emily and looked down on Dylan, "I'm leaving you two—" She glanced back at Emily, "What happens from this point on will no longer worry me, I am here to save four kids. Since it seems the remaining are dead."

Pat slowly walked into the darkness; she did not look back.


	15. Beginning of the End

As Emily and Dylan walked along the dark hall, Emily restricted herself from talking to Dylan. She was pissed, and it showed on her face, she was ready to scream at him; the thought became clear, she was going to scream at him.

As she halted to a stop, she turned to Dylan, "Why did you open your mouth?"

Dylan, who didn't notice Emily had stopped, turned to face her, "She deserved to know."

"Well, it wasn't exactly something I wanted her to know dip-shit." She said, snarling.

He scoffed as she looked down at him, "You think you're so badass simply because John chose you to help him in this game, a game which you're LOOSING by the way." He rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"Don't walk away from me." She warned, but when he didn't stop she went after him. After catching up to him, she grabbed his shoulder and shoved him against the wall. "You know, I haven't had a problem with you…but if you're really wanting me to kick your ass be my guest."

"Get your hands off of me, please." He said.

"Oh god, you're such a fucking wimp I swear to god." She said, she took her hands off him and just scolded him.

"You know, I don't why he chose you.…anyone would be better than a bitch like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, stopping once again.

"It means that you screwed this up from the start!" He said, as he continued to walk.

"You're really pissing me off…you know that?"

"What, gonna try and kill me? Like you could manage that, couldn't even kill you're regular five."

"No, I wouldn't do that…"

"Hasn't stopped you before…look at everyone who's dead."

"What is you're problem?" She asked as she grabbed hold of Dylan's shoulder.

He scoffed again, "You do realize that if you would have followed the rules, we wouldn't be here right now?"

"Well duh, of course I know that."

"Then you know how John specifically KNEW you were going to screw this whole thing up? Yeah, and that he'd bring all this into play when Stephan awoke? And that more people would be dead, he knew that from the beginning."

"What…no he didn't."

"Wow, you are stupid." Dylan said as he, again, went to walk on.

"You're a fucking liar, he left his faith in me—why are you trying to turn me against him?"

"You've been against him since Stephan entered the picture—don't try denying that." He said, still walking.

"Ok, I understand—and yes it's true…I have. Stephan is my blood, doesn't mean I don't care for him just because we don't talk."

"Either way, you'll be lucky if he talks to you. Your dumb-ass-ness screwed everything up now. And NOW we are suffering because you couldn't follow some fucking rules; god you're a dumbass."

"You can stop dissing me like I'm not here…god damn."

He stopped and turned to face her, "Oh I'm sorry…let me rephrase, 'YOU FUCKED EVERYTHING UP!!!!!' Better?" He said, smirking and turned on his heel.

Emily leaned down, and fixed her boot. As she glared up at Dylan, she felt anger and she wasn't planning on letting someone talk shit about her.

Dylan walked onwards and before he could react, he felt something pierce his back. He tried to fight back but fell weak.

"You know, piss me off to a point where I don't like you anymore; and I just might kill you. No one is gonna fucking talk shit, and I mean _no one_."

* * *

As Jasmine's lifeless body laid on the ground, the other two remaining stood in confusion as the walls enclosed on them. Sara stood in fear, as Buddy stood in hope; but the continued to stand in confusion.

"Buddy…one of us has to die."

"I don't want to die—but I don't want you to die."

Sara raises and eyebrow, "What's with the change of heart?"

"Well, if we could both get out of here…I would love that more. You and I could have another a chance to talk and see Stephan."

Sara scoffed, "Buddy, you should know by now that it doesn't work like that."

Buddy frowned, "I know, a guy can dream."

Buddy looked down in tears; he didn't know what to do anymore his strength had left his body and soul.

Sara walked up to him, and rests her hand upon his shoulder. With tears she said, "Buddy I want you to live. But you have to promise me that you will tell him I love him, and goodbye."

Buddy sniffled, "What…wait why do you want to die? What if I see him and all his feelings are gone?"

"They won't be…he's always liked you."

He smiled, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure…" But in her heart, she knew she didn't want to die, but the sacrifice was greater than her own greedy needs or wants.

* * *

Stephan entered a room, with one screen in the middle of the room. As Stephan approached the screen, fear surged through his veins.

Looking down at the screen, he didn't realize what he was seeing at first; once he looked more closely, panic began to shorten his breath.

He saw three people, of which he cared for in a huge way; one dead, one crying hysterically, and one who stood like a statue.

"Buddy…Sara…Jasmine?" Stephan said as he fought back tears.

Suddenly sound echoed through the room:

"_Buddy I want you to live. But you have to promise me that you will tell him I love him, and goodbye."_

"_What…wait why do you want to die? What if I see him and all his feelings are gone?"_

"_They won't be…he's always liked you."_

"Oh god, she's not coming back…I'm never going to see her again." Tears fell upon his cheeks. "Sara…" His head fell, and a tear landed on his hand.

* * *

Dylan felt a relief of pain when Emily retracted the dagger from his back, but he had no strength to fight back.

"You think you'd make of me, and get away with it?" She asked.

"Look—look Emily, don't do this…he's expecting this!"

"What are you talking about dip-shit?" She scolded.

"Remember, there's only going to be two in the end."

"Yeah so?"

"It's obvious he's talking about you and Stephan…let's change that. Don't kill me, and he'll be shocked that you kept me alive."

She raised and eyebrow, "You think you're smarter than me? Coming up with some stupid-ass plan; it won't work."

"Emily, Emily think…it will work, he won't expect you to keep me alive."

She held the dagger tight, and tapped it against her chin. "Or, I could kill you and have his plans go through exactly as he predicted." She smirked.

"No, don't do that…you're not stupid."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, you're the smartest one here…" He smiled like plastic.

She stared down at him, still smirking; she gave a sigh of surrender. "You're right…you're right." She turned her back on him, smirking once again.

"Oh thank you Emily…I knew you weren't as stupid as John thought you were."

"Oh thank you Dylan…so kind."

Dylan closed his eyes, sighing softly.

Emily turned sharp on her heel; she flexed her arm and released her arm as she released the dagger from her grip. It was one chance she had, and when she heard a piercing cry, she opened her eyes.

Walking up to Dylan, she smiled at the man she saw with a dagger pierced into his forehead.

"Don't fuck with me…dumbass." She bent down and jerked the dagger from his forehead; she felt his skull shatter as she jerked the dagger from his skull. As she removed the dagger, she let him fall to the floor. Wiping the dagger off with her pants, she placed it back inside her boot, stood up, turned on her heel, and stormed off forward.

* * *

The two stood there talking, Sara telling Buddy her last words to Stephan, and Buddy concentrating while his mind stirred with responses to seeing Stephan again.

After discussing the wishes of Sara, she stood back and cleared her voice. "Ok, kill me then."

His eyes went wide, "Wh—what?"

"Buddy, if you want to leave, you have to kill me."

He stuttered again, "N-n-no, there has to be another way." He looked around the room, and screamed, "JOHN, WE CHOOSE ME TO LIVE…LET ME OUT!"

After moments of watching the walls, they halted. The grinding sound died and they were left in silence.

Sara and Buddy stared at each other.

* * *

John smiled as he pressed the buttons to stop the walls, he watched as the people on the screen were expecting something to happen.

"Ah, the thrill of survival…this has turned out to be quiet a game." He chuckled.

* * *

Stephan watched, the walls stopped moving and nothing else happened. He was just as much confused as the two were in the silent room.

"What's going on? C'mon let him out…"

He again heard a sound filling the room:

"_Sara—Buddy, the task was simple and you both have failed. It seems in the end Jasmine's begged death will be for nothing."_

As those words rung in Stephan's ears, he heard the walls starting again, only one problem occurred to him; the walls were moving, but faster.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Buddy screamed.

Sara noticed the walls and began hyperventilating, "Stop…stop!" She ran to one of the walls and tried pushing on it, "STOP MOVING!"

Buddy followed her actions and tried with all of his effort, but couldn't do anything.

* * *

Stephan listened and watched his friends struggle in the room:

"_Sara it's useless."_

"_Buddy if you want to live kill me now!"_

"_I-I can't!"_

"_You have to!"_

"_I don't want to!"_

"_Stephan will never know!"_

"_I love Stephan, but I can't kill you."_

"_DO IT!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Buddy there is no time!"_

"_Sara, I can't kill you!"_

"_You have to!"_

"_I can't!"_

Stephan saw the walls inch close to them, as they began enclosing on the two the screen shut off. Stephan panicked and began to sob.

"_BUDDY!"_

"_SARA!"_

"_Buddy this is it!"_

"_No, it can't be…I need to tell him!"_

"_I don't want to die Buddy!"_

"_Me neither"_

"_Oh god, please save me…"_

"_Please…"_

The sounds of screaming filled the room as well as the sound of bones being crushed.

"_OH GOD!"_

"_BUDDY I DON'T WANNA DIE!"_

"_SARA!!!"_

"_STEPHAN I LOVE YOU!"_

"_STEPHAN…I'M SORRY…I LOVE YOU TOO!"_

The echo of screaming, crunching, and squishing brought Stephan to hard tears. He couldn't stomach the sound. "No…no…NO!" He sobbed.

He ran for the door, and it was locked, he was entrapped and there was no way out this time.

"Shit…shit…NO!"

* * *

Patricia kept walking along an eerie hall, she wasn't aware of where she was going. She looked at her watch; it was over two hours of which she had been there. Her legs were tired, and her feet were killing her.

"I need to stop wearing heels on the job." She kept walking, "But I have children to save."

As she continued on, she heard something beyond her sight in front; she continued to walk forward. But without realizing, only inches now, was a snarling dog. She went to reach for her gun, but it was missing as was her dagger. Her eyes went wide with fear; she turned on her heel as she heard the snap of his collar.

She began to run back down the hall for her life, but the hall it once was, appeared to be different. She had two ways to go, but didn't have much time to choose, so she ran to her left and ran for her life.

As she ran, her mother instincts told her something was wrong, but she couldn't stop and realize what it was. She ran instead, and in sight she saw a door ahead of her. What was beyond the door didn't matter to her, she kept running and running.

Looking back, she saw the hungry animal chasing her. She brought her attention back to the door ahead; she held her breath as she lunged out for the door. Pushing open, she looked back and walked into the room.

But something was missing; she realized she walked into what used to be an elevator. It was now an empty space and she was falling.

Her life flashed before her eyes as tears formed, she didn't want to die. The adrenaline was pulsing through her as gravity had her crashing down.

She took her final breath…_"Lord hear my prayers…"_

* * *

Emily kept walking down the hall, which she saw only had one door that led out of the eerie atmosphere.

As she pounded her heel against the floor with each step, she thought of these past hours once again, it was a nightmare that she would never be able to get rid of.

Through the course of people dying, saving people, killing people, fighting for her life, and fighting for others; she felt weak, but once she reached the door, she sighed and walked through.

On the other side of the room, she saw him staring back. Shutting the door, she sighed hard.

"Stephan…"

* * *

Seeing here once again made no difference, he's been through much worse since he last saw her.

"Emily…"

* * *

A smile formed on his face, "And Dylan said I didn't know what I was talking about. The final task…is here."


	16. Last Task

Stephan stood as his legs felt like rubber; he wasn't sure if he felt happy or disgusted to be reunited with Emily. Standing against the wall for support, he stared at her waiting for her to say something, anything.

His mind was flustered with images of his loved ones that are dead because of him, because of them going against each other. He wanted to weep, but felt that any empathetic emotion wouldn't be necessary at this point in time.

Emily continued to stand on the other side of the room; he could see the hesitation in her body language. So it occurred to him, maybe she knows that he knows; either way of her knowing or not, this wasn't going to be a polite conversation.

His eyes watched her, seeking any movement…

She felt her lip quiver, feeling the anger coming off of Stephan she knew he wasn't happy to see her. She couldn't decide if he knew what had transpired these past hours, or if he's been through something since she last saw him.

Either way, the air was silent and it bothered her. The tension rose as the hairs on her arms stood straight up.

She knew the tension wasn't going away, didn't stop her from attempting to speak; "Stephan I know you're mad…but why?"

She waited for an answer, but she couldn't have sworn she saw him glare hard at her. Gulping hard, she knew this conversation wasn't going to be an enjoyable one.

Stephan walked to the center of the room, where the computer screen was blank. Resting one hand on the monitor, he cleared his voice. "Emily, do you know what this is?"

Staring at him, she shifted her gaze from Stephan to the monitor, "Am I suppose to?"

He laughed softly, "No, I guess not…I mean why should you? You only started this whole fucking thing."

Her eyes went wide, "Stephan—Stephan how do you know that?"

He scoffed, "I've been here for hours, and you're really asking me that question NOW?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? You're sorry?! Sorry for what? Killing people I love and care about, killing people of who I will NEVER see again because of you?"

She was stumbling on her words.

"Save your breath Emily, your words mean nothing to me now."

Emily started to walk towards him, "Stephan you have to understand, I didn't have a choice."

"Choice? You're going to play that card huh? Ok—ok so what card should I play for my best friends dying, for the fact that I killed someone, the fact that a man I cared for so much was burned alive and I heard his screaming and smelled his burning flesh? What card do I play to the emotional stress that has been put upon my heart?"

"Stephan—Stephan I'm sorry…"

"SORRY? Sorry that I had to hear Sara and Buddy's last words before being squished to death? The knowledge of the fact that you and I are the only two people alive as of right now?"

"How do you know I killed Dylan?"

Confusion washed his face, "Dylan?"

"Um, tall guy…short curly hair…pale."

His eyes went wide, "You BITCH! What did he do to you?"

"You know him?"

Anger swept across his face, "Gee Emily, more than HALF of the people who've died are somehow connected to me…so you get the facts straight."

"Stephan…this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Right—right I know. It was supposed to be me and four others before me."

"How did you…"

"OH I know Emily…I know…I know that Victor nor Will wasn't in the original plan. It was Sophia, Brittany, Joey, Paco, then Me."

"How…"

"Don't worry about it Emily, you are at fault for everything."

Her expression turned ugly, "Excuse me? I tried saving on person, ONE person…my best friend. I couldn't let her die."

"Was it worth this Emily? Knowing that John is putting all these deaths in your hands?"

"They all weren't my fault, and I don't know where this woman Pat came from."

Another angry stare at Emily, "Tell me you're not talking about Pat the cop…"

"Is that what she was?"

Tears fell from his eyes, but anger still covered his face. "You bitch, I cannot believe you."

"Stephan shut up…you need to calm down." She walked up to him and held out her arms.

Stephan looked at her for a second, he willing embraced the hug.

Emily felt peace for a second, but that was shattered when she felt something piercing her abdominal area, pushing her back into the wall and being shoved deeper. She released Stephan and looked down to find a dagger in her stomach; she looked at Stephan in tears.

"Why…Stephan why?"

"You know, John told me in the end it'd be me and you—in the beginning I was willing to die for you…until things went along and I learned things about you…about the monster you became. Killing off people like puppets, you have no heart Emily Turner…you killed the people I loved."

"But I'm your blood Stephan…" A trickle of blood was exposed from the corner of her mouth.

"You know, I thought of that…" He shoved the dagger as deep as it could go, "…but you made it personal."

"Stephan don't do this to me…"

"It's already done Emily. I will no longer be held back by the guilt, by the lies you feed me." He released the grip and let Emily fall to the floor.

"Stephan…please stop, don't leave me."

"The game was simple Emily…you're task from the start was to challenge the lives of five individuals and you couldn't manage to do that." He smirked, "Your task was a simple task at hand, and then many people were brought into the picture not as a torture for I but to challenge you as an understudy of John, again you failed. You continued to let the hunger for survival blind your instincts of wrong and right."

"Stephan…what…"

"Emily, I know all about this because I was given one task to survive and that was to be your last challenge. And you were my challenge, I know that you had the task to kill me and you would walk out of here alive and free. But I was given the same task for you. You've grown weak through these hours and I'm disgusted to call you my blood."

"Stephan stop…"

"You're pitiful and pathetic…Emily…" He walked to a corner of the room and opened a hidden door, looking back he smiled, "I may have lost many people who I held dearly to my heart, but I get my revenge of leaving you to rot in hell."

"Stephan…don't leave me."

He walked into the outside hallway, "You lose Emily, game over."

* * *

He shut the door and walked away not looking back, as he heard the screaming of Emily his eyes went dead while continued walking.


	17. Misconception

Struggling to catch a breath he couldn't believe he actually killed her. It wasn't the hardest thing he experienced through this hell.

But he continued to walk forward, "How can I leave here…with everything I've seen and everything I've done just to stay alive."

Thinking back to when he first woke up, he couldn't believe how much he changed in a matter of hours. It wasn't his goal to kill and watch people die in life. He was placed into a game of which he couldn't control.

But he lost a lot of people, and he wouldn't be able to turn of the pain of losing them. Sara and Jasmine meant the world to him, they were the only two people who understood him as a person, and didn't judge him for who he is.

Jaya and Hollie were two girls that were opposite form each other, and meant something completely different in Stephan's head. Jaya was a friend, who had certain things in common with. Hollie was more of a motivational person to him, one that challenged himself.

Will was an extraordinary man who made Stephan feels complete and safe with his voice and manly features. Will was someone who would always be held to his heart. Victor was another man who had a spot in Stephan's heart, he would never leave it, but his feelings grew for him even more through the past hours; when he died, it only made it harder for Stephan to cope with.

Buddy was a questionable character at first, but when Stephan saw and heart his dying words; his heart ached for a man he'd never have to hold and be with.

Luis was the innocent one through this whole thing, and it was harder for Stephan knowing that Luis had been here since the whole thing began, and ended up dying in Stephan's name because of Buddy.

Dylan, a man who was the most random guy Stephan knew, died in scorn of Emily. It was hurtful to hear he was dead, but all that rang in Stephan's ear was when John told him, _"There will only be one in the end." _And not knowing what exactly he meant, he now understood.

Then to hear of Pat, who was a loving woman who knew the difference of right and wrong in the back of her head. She was an iconic woman, and knowing that she died, he was hurt; but he strangest part is he never found out she died. It was a gut feeling, he hoped it wasn't true. But he knew out of everyone, he was the only one alive.

The more he walked, the more it ate him alive; people were dead because of him, and because of Emily. He couldn't think straight, so to speak, and wanted to get out of there.

Not trying to think about what has happened, he thought of the future instead, "I'm alive…" He then smiled and he continued walking.

* * *

Entering a long dark room, at the end sat a man sitting in front of screens. He walked into the room and headed onwards.

But when a static filled the room, fear reached his eyes once more.

"_It is unbelievable how little you have learned in these past hours Stephan, tasks with me have a deeper meaning in life and are set to challenge the human possibilities. Remember this Stephan; your task for me will never be through. You are now the last person who will carry my work on and challenge others. But how can I trust someone who does not understand the art. You're last task was not a mere elimination of Emily, but an act of forgiveness. You have failed, as Emily did exactly the opposite."_

His jaw dropped, "He didn't…"

"_Emily is now being rushed to a hospital as we speak, she has grown and emerged into a beautiful understudy and I am grateful to have on my side; where as you are now in a new game, new rules and new victims; the game will never be over Stephan. It's time to play game."_

The static faded out, Stephan dropped to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly a bright light was exposed to the room and Stephan shields his eyes.

"_Let the games begin…"_

Stephan felt the urge to collapse and die right there, than to have to fight another battle. But he brought himself to stand and walk through the door. Not knowing what to expect, he closed his eyes.

But as he felt the cold air rush against his face, he saw that he was in an open parking lot. The air was crisp and the sky was dark, but in front of him was a car that had a paper tapped on the windshield, "_Stephan_" written across it.

He hesitated with the thought of getting in that car, but wanting to survive he got into the car and as he closed the car and started it up, a familiar voice consumed the silence.

"_Hello Stephan, I can tell you're confused right now. Know this, no more being imprisoned within the walls of that place, now I give you a new game. Games where I put the people in your hands challenge them and help them grow as people. Follow the GPS and read through the manila folder with the information you need…Stephan this game is unlike any other, I believe you can pull this off but remember I'm watching you at all time; one wrong move and it'll be your death sentence."_

Stephan drove out of the parking lot, following the GPS, he sighed hard with tears in his eyes.

"_I wanna play a game, and this time it calls for no mistakes; for one mistake can be fatal for hundreds of people, be careful of your surroundings, who you talk to, and what you do. Nothing you do is safe anymore. Let the games begin…"_

Driving onwards he couldn't tell if this was going to be a death sentence for himself, or if he felt like he actually had the power to go through with this whole situation. After getting out of one death sentence, he's been assigned to another.

As he drove down the street, he noticed the stares he was getting and it made him nervous. The tension through his body rose as a police car passed him, his teeth clenched, he tried to slide down. He now knew it was going to be a hard task.

He had no idea of who was watching him, what he was to do or not do, and what it would affect if he made one small mistake.

He looked through the folder and saw the top paper, he sighed hard and drove on. "Let the games begin."


End file.
